Following a Rainbow
by Mr.Wyrmthief
Summary: Rainbow Dash runs away, but not before confessing her love for Applejack, leaving the orange pony confused. Applejack is intent on finding her friend, and bringing her back safely. Rainbow Dash x Applejack
1. Dashing Away

Following a Rainbow

The evening breeze blew through the Apple family orchards; dancing through the leaves and into the old barn that stood firm in the night. Passing through an open window on the top floor the cold wind fluttered through the small room, and across the cheek of an orange earth-pony, stirring her from a light sleep.

Light radiated from the many stars in the night sky, dimly lighting the room Applejack called hers. AJ's eyes fluttered open, and for several minutes she simply lay there, enjoying the cool night air. After several deep breaths she began to move, stretching her hooves this way and that to prepare for the day at hoof.

"Gosh, dar'nit!" She spoke as her first hoof made contact with the firm wooden floor. "Why can ah never fall back t' sleep in the mornin'."

Tiredly she made her way onto all four hooves, and slowly trotted across the room to a large mirror. Applejack's favorite Stetson hat rested on the desk beside it. The golden-maned pony moved sluggishly, still trying to shrug off sleeps grasp on her. With emerald eyes, only half open, AJ stared into the mirror before her. An old brush in hoof, she focused on brushing the knots out of her mane.

"Well, Ah s'pose Ah might as well make the most of it. Ah'll complete today's chores early, and spend some time with my friends." Thinking for a moment, AJ recalled that the last time she had spent time with the other bearers of the elements of harmony had been almost two weeks ago. Work on the orchard had been getting busy lately.

As she adorned herself with the large Stetson that had, in a way, become part of who she was. Applejack stepped closer to the window of her second story room. The cool night breeze continued to flow in through the open space and over her body.

She allowed the breeze to engulf her, feeling relaxed as it slipped between the pony's mane. Staring out over the orchard, the trees swaying softly, small glowing bugs playing in the long grass. Each of the trees before her was precious to Applejack. Each one had a name, a history with her.

One tree, however, stood out among the rest.

It stood proud in the distance, embedded into a large hill. While the other trees in the orchard were planted side by side this tree was separated from the rest. It was Applejack's favorite tree, and she knew that one day she would sit under it with the love of her life.

_**Rainbow Dash...**_

Applejack stumbled backwards, stunned by the sudden thought. Rainbow Dash? Of anypony who AJ could have thought of at that moment, why Rainbow Dash! No, she and Rainbow were just friends, right? If anything they were rivals of sort. And yet... Something about the other filly...

A sudden bright light from the window drew the golden-maned filly away from the thought, and she quickly rushed back to the window, her emerald eyes darting towards the sky.

_**There**_! A streak across the sky was forming. A beautiful rainbow stretched through the night, fading only a moment after it appeared. Creating the rainbow was a Pegasus, gliding freely through the stars.

_**Rainbow? **_Applejack's mind was racing. _**But she never gets up so early! What could she be doing here?**_

Before the thoughts could even organize themselves in AJ's mind the rainbow drew near, pulling to a halt only meters from the bedroom windowsill. There she was, a beautiful Cyan Pegasus with deep, red eyes. Her body was thin, but muscled, honed from years of training. Her powerful wings cut through the air, back and forth, holding the Pegasus in the air.

For a moment their eyes met, but immediately Rainbow Dash tore her eyes away towards the ground. Sweat beaded on her beautiful rainbow mane, her lungs raising and falling in heavy breaths.

"Applejack." Rainbow spoke nervously.

"Rainbow, what are ya doin here?" A slight blush was beginning to cross Applejack's cheeks, hidden in the night's darkness. "It's a might early for trainin', don't ya think?"

Suddenly Applejack noticed that something was off about her friend. Twin saddlebags were worn by the cyan Pegasus; as If preparing for a long journey; and her movements were erratic. She did not display her usual flamboyant personality, boasting about her amazing talents. Instead she was strangely quiet, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. There was a moment of silence whilst neither of the friends spoke.

Rainbows mind was racing, her face showing that she was trying to choose her words carefully. Taking a deep breath in she finally spoke.

"Applejack, listen I-" Rainbow's eyes lifted to meet her friends, and immediately the Pegasus's face reddened. She began to stutter, obviously making an effort to keep eye contact. "I th-think that I- Uh, w-well, maybe, I-"

"Rainbow, hold your horses darlin'!" Applejack cut her off. "Just calm down, hun, and tell me what's eatin' ya?"

"I love you!"

Silence.

And suddenly Rainbow Dash was gone, leaving a rainbow trail in her wake.


	2. Reunited

FaW Chapter Two

The mid-day sun beat down powerfully against Sweet Apple Acres. The smell of luscious apples filled the air, wafting across the orchard and making its way down to Ponyville. Applejack trudged back and forth through the orchard; a heavy cart brimmed with thick red delicious apples weighing down on her back. Already the earth pony was nearing the end tof today's work, surprisingly early.

As she slowly made her way towards the Apple family barn, AJ's mind swam with strange thoughts of what had happened earlier that morning. All day long she had managed to distract herself, focusing solely on her work, but now that work was over and her mind had only one place to go.

_**Rainbow Dash**_

What had happened earlier that morning Applejack still wasn't quite sure. Maybe it had all been a dream, a phantom image created by the pony's sleep deprived imagination? Maybe it was a practical joke pulled by Rainbow, although it would be quite a strange prank indeed. Maybe, though, and this idea Applejack found the most easy to believe, the earth pony had 'simply heard Rainbow Dash wrong.'

"Ah mean, really, there's a ton of things that Rainbow coulda said!" Applejack spoke to herself as she walked, although somewhere in the back of her heart she hoped that she'd heard her friend correctly. "She coulda said somethin' like 'I like stew,' or um... 'Good morning to you'"

"Well good morning to you too!"

The sudden, high-pitched voice startled Applejack, causing her to loose balance and trip. Before she even saw where the noise came from AJ could tell the speaker by the voice, which beamed with excitement. Pinkamina Diane Pie, A.K.A. Pinkie Pie.

Slowly Applejack pushed herself back to her hooves, looking around left and right in an attempt to spot the sneaky pink pony. Nothing. All around her Applejack saw only trees, grass, and the occasional cloud in the sky.

'Wait, clouds?' Applejack pondered to herself, momentarily forgetting about her well hidden friend. 'But, the clouds above the orchard are Rainbow's responsibility.'

"Giving up already?"

Again the orange pony, caught off guard, fell. Quickly this time she rose to her hooves, once again searching frantically for even a small speckle of pink. "Come on now, ya Vermont, where are ya hidin'.?"

"Behind you, silly!"

Applejack spun her head around and saw nothing but a cart full of apples.

"Pinkie?"

Suddenly the apples erupted into the air, firing away from the cart that held them, revealing a very pink pony, and a loud "BOO!"

Once again Applejack found herself startled, laying across the ground.

AJ wasn't mad. To be honest, the orange filly was impressed.

"How in tarnation did you get under all them apples?" Apple jack spoke with a hint of bewilderment in her voice, even though she attempted to hide the feeling.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Pinkie jumped out of the cart and made her way around Applejack, allowing the golden-haired friend to straighten her neck whilst they spoke. "This is much, much more important Applejack! It's, like, possibly one of the most important things to happen this year!

For a moment AJ pondered things that she could do to escape Pinkie Pie's soon to come barrage of words, but quickly decided that there was no hope of escape. Once Pinkie started talking there was no shutting her up, especially when it came to things that Pinkie found important. Judging by the way the pink pony jumped up and down in spot, and that her mane was even more vivid than usual, Applejack guessed that this was, indeed, important.

"Fine then Pinkie, get on with it." Applejack was starting to get excited herself. It was hard not to be happy when Pinkie Pie was around. "What is it y'all gotta tell me so badly?"

"Well..." Pinkie paused for dramatic effect. "As you may know we have a mutual friend who is faster than any other pony in Ponyville, and who happens to love pulling pranks!"

_**Rainbow Dash?**_

"You could even say that she's the most loyal pony around!"

_**Yup, Rainbow Dash!**_ Applejack's cheeks reddened slightly at the thought of the Pegasus. "Yeah, what about er'?"

"Well, don't tell her this, but we're going to throw her a party! Now I know what you are thinking, but you are wrong, it is not her birthday or nothin! So why would I throw a party just for her if it's not her birthday? Well, if you ever stopped by Pony in the last week you might have known!"

Pinkie drew a big breath in, about to continue when AJ cut her off with a quick, "Wait! What do you mean I would 'a known? What happened, did she get accepted into the Wonder Bolts or somethin'?"

There was a pause for a moment where neither of the friends spoke, uncannily quite for having Pinkie Pie around. The atmosphere seemed to change suddenly, the happy vibe diminishing around the Pink pony. Just as Pinkie finally spoke, she did so avoiding eye contact with AJ.

"No, not quite. Ya see, Rainbow Dash hasn't exactly been her usual rainbow dashing self lately!" Applejack's heart sank. "She's been really distant, really down lookin' lately, but if we ever asked her what was going on she'd just divert the question, or ask if anypony had seen _**you**_ lately."

"Me?" Now Applejack really was puzzled. Why her? Why had Rainbow been asking about her? "Did she ever say why she was looking for me?"

"Well, no, but we've all been looking for you!" Pinkie stated quickly, a tear forming in her left eye. Pinkie stepped closer, and slowly wrapped her hooves around Applejack. AJ didn't know how to respond. Why were they looking for her? "You haven't contacted us in almost two months! We've missed you, Applejack."

Two months. Had it really been that long? A sudden feeling passed through Applejack. Standing there in the embrace of Pinkie Pie she realized just how much she missed the others. Day after day she had been so busy with the orchard that she had hardly even noticed.

All the sudden AJ longed to be astounded by Twilight's magic, and taken back by the beauty of Rarity's dresses, and personality. She wanted to hear Fluttershy's quiet, yet strong voice lighten up a room, and laugh out loud as Pinkie did something ridiculous. More than anything else, though, she wanted to run through the trees with Rainbow Dash by her side.

"Pinkie?"

Applejack felt several tears drop into her mane, and stifled breathing from the pony in their embrace. "Ah have the rest of the day off. If ya want Ah could spend it with you, and the others?"

The grip suddenly tightened, forcing the air out of Applejack's lungs, but just as quickly loosened again. Pinkie continued crying, even harder now.

"Aw, c'mon, darlin'," Applejack rubbed pinkie's back, and soon the pink pony released her embrace. She took several steps away, then sat, tears still swelling in her pink eyes. AJ spoke again. "Now what are you still cryin for?

"Oh Applejack. Haven't you ever heard that tears are simply a way of speaking words that can't be spoken?" Pinkie smiled a smile wider and happier than any smile Applejack had ever seen. "And there are no words, none, that could ever describe the feeling of finding a long lost best friend."

Pinkie was right. The moment Applejack walked into Twilight's library home and saw her friends waiting for her she could not hold back her tears. She had spent two months away from them, and nothing had changed.

When Applejack walked in Twilight was sitting in a pile of books, several different volumes floating open in the air before her. Rarity was halfway through sewing a new dress, using a mannequin at the back of the room for fitting. Fluttershy had herself huddled in the corner, feeding and caring for the various animals that lived in the walls of the library tree.

Applejack had never seen Twilight drop a book so carelessly, or Rarity stop sewing halfway through a stitch, or Fluttershy allow anything distract her from the caring of animals for that matter. Before Twilight's book had even hit the floor all three of the ponies were closing the distance to Applejack, and so she thoughtlessly moved forward to meet them.

Never had Applejack been so happy then in that moment, in a tight embrace between four of her best friends.

The room was filled with happiness, and a love that only best friends could have.

"We've missed you so much, Applejack!" Twilight sparkle spoke as the group hug began to let loose. "I'm so overjoyed to see you, I just- I don't know what to say!"

"Applejack, Darling, you look amazing!" Rarity spoke now; her accent could never be forgotten. "All that time working the orchard has done well for you! You've grown so beautiful!"

That was when Applejack first started noticing that things had changed, they'd all grown up. Each of her friends had a new maturity about them, and had all grown into mature mares. It's amazing how fast they all grew up.

"Applejack, thank you for coming back!" Fluttershy spoke quietly, but with a new found strength that Applejack had never heard before. "I've missed you so very much!"

Slowly things began to settle, and before long all five of the ponies sat in a circle on the wooden floor of the library. Books lined every wall, as they always had, but Twilight's collection had certainly grown! A clean scent of honey filled the air, though AJ wasn't quite sure why.

Applejack couldn't help but notice the lack of a certain cyan Pegasus, but didn't mention anything about it.

"So," Applejack started as they all finally got settled. "Tell me what's been happening, Ah've obviously missed quite a lot!"

"You certainly have!" Twilight chimed in, using her magic to pull a scroll from her room upstairs. It floated down in front of the purple coated unicorn and un-rolled itself. A very proud look crossed Twilight's face, and she emanated happiness. "This here scroll marks the completion of my training. I'm going back to Canterlot, to become the princess's personal assistant!"

"That's amazin', Twilight! This is, truly, ah dream come true!" Applejack felt her heart warm at the accomplishment of her friend. When Applejack first met Twilight Sparkle the unicorn was, well, lonely. She hid behind her studies, and her duties to the princess, but it was clear that more than anything she needed friends. In a way it was because of Twilight that Applejack had met most of her now closest friends!

That is, all except for Rainbow Dash. AJ had met the rainbowed wonder years earlier. On a crisp Autumn morning like no other.

"What about you, Rarity?"

"I've finally done it, Applejack dear! I've landed the eyes of a famous designer in Canterlot!" Rarity spoke with a sparkle in her eye, and AJ knew that nothing could make the mare happier. "I'll be departing with Twilight soon, and then I shoot for the stars! One day I'll be the top designer in all of Equestria!"

Applejack believed every world of it. If anypony was going to make it to the top, it would be Rarity. "You're leavin' too, huh?"

"Indeed I am! Even Fluttershy will be leaving Ponyville soon!"

"Really?" Applejack turned her attention to her friend with a pink mane, beautifully flowing as usual. "Now, this is a surprise! Ah thought you'd be livin' in that cottage o' yours forever, takin' care of your animals and the like!"

Fluttershy replied quicker than Applejack would have expected, and although still quiet she spoke with an air of confidence. "Yes, it's true! I'll be heading into the Ever-free forest soon; I've decided that although it may be scary in the forest, the animals within need my love and care more than anything else right now! I hope to make a new home, next to Zecora's, and together we plan on fixing up the forest, and brining a whole new light to the place!

Applejack was truly taken back. Hearing her timid, socially-awkward friend speak with such enthusiasm and strength was almost... Relieving? Yes, relieving. Fluttershy had grown in some ways more than the others. She had finally truly found herself.

"Well, that's as amazing as a zap apple harvest!"

Suddenly Pinkie jumped from her seat, drawing all eyes to her. "My turn! My turn! I bet you'll neeeeeever guess what I've been up to!"

In all honesty, Applejack did know, but she didn't say it. "Oh, what in Tarantinon could that be? Ah just have nooo idea!"

"I'm going to keep throwing parties of course!"

Pinkie was different from the other ponies. While everypony else had spent the last two months growing into who they were meant to be, Pinkie always had been exactly what she wanted! Pinkie never changed, and she was perfect the way she was.

"Well then, Ah'm sure they'll be the best darn tootenest parties in all of Equestria!" Applejack meant exactly what she said. Pinkie Pie had a way of bringing smiles and laughter to a room like nopony else. "However, I've a question for y'all that's been eatin' at me all afternoon!"

"Certainly, darling!" Rarity smiled as she rose from her spot on the floor, shifting to become more comfortable. "What ever would you like to know?"

Applejack's cheek flushed lightly at the prospect of her question. "Well, Ah was just wonerin', Y'know, what Rainbow Dash has been up to lately!" More than any of her other friends, Applejack missed the rainbow Pegasus the most.

Long before Applejack even knew the names of any pony else in the room, she had been friends with Rainbow for years. It all started on a crisp autumn morning, so many years ago now...

It was the day that a rainbow fell from the sky, crashing into a hard working orange earth-pony.

-Author's Note-

Thank you all so much for reading so far! I can't express how much I appreciate your support! Every time I come home and see that I have just a few more view, or a new alert on my story I'm filled with that much more determination to keep this story going strong! Thank you, and if you have the time I'd love to hear a comment, especially constructive criticism!

-End Note-


	3. A Glimpse to the Past

FaW Chapter Three

-Author's Note-

Hay all! This is important for the next part of my story, so please read this! This chapter is, for the most part, a flashback of when Rainbow and Applejack first met! However, I will actually be continuing from a story written by another writer here on fanfiction, using their story of Applejacks and Rainbow's first encounter as part of my story! (With the Writer's permission, of course) So, if you would please go read 'Crashing Into You'

By Nikkel (can be found searching k rated Appledash romance) and then coming back here I will be continuing from where that story left off! Thank you all for understanding!

-End Note-

-Insert Crashing Into You by Nikkel here-

The moment Rainbow touched down on the crunchy leafs before Applejack; she began laughing a loud, high pitched laugh. "Bahahaha! Applejack, you should see the look on your face!" Rainbow fell on her back, arms crossed across her chest while she laughed.

Applejack knew what the cyan Pegasus meant. She couldn't help it as her jaw hung open in awe, the orange filly's eyes darting left to right, eyeing all of the baskets in the orchard. Each basket had been filled, the apple trees bare.

After another minute of vigorous laughing, Rainbow finally caught her breath, and slowly stood; still giggling as she did so. "You know, I like you Applejack! You're interesting!"

Applejack simply stared at the other filly, captivated by her deep, bright purple eyes. There was a hidden energy behind those eyes like nothing Applejack had ever seen. A sort of hope? An aspiration for greatness? No. That wasn't it. What Applejack saw was a dream. Rainbow Dash had a dream bigger then anypony else AJ had ever met. It was the kind of dream that landed ponies in the stars, forever remembered by generations to come.

"So?" Rainbow Dash's voice broke Applejack from her trance of thought. Rainbow was staring deeply at Applejack, which at first startled the earth filly.

Applejack answered confusedly. "So what?"

Rainbow coughed lightly, looking around the orchard at the many bare trees, and then returned her stare to Applejack. If this wasn't enough to remind Applejack of their deal the loud rumbling of Rainbow's stomach was.

"Oh, golly gee! Ah s'pose Ah owe you some apple pie, don't I?" Applejack laughed lightly at her own forgetfulness. She wasn't normally like this, in fact she had a splendid, accurate memory; it was Rainbow's eyes that were throwing the filly off. "Well, c'mon then, I'll show you the way to the old apple family house!"

Applejack began turning towards her home, but not before noticing how beautifully Rainbow Dash stood out among the orchard. All of her life Applejack had lived in the orchard, surrounded by green trees, green grass, and the vast blue sky; occasionally the mysterious fall leaves, and white snow. Very rarely she had ventured to Ponyville, but not nearly enough to grow accustomed to the colors.

Rainbow Dash stood out like a cupcake in a batch of muffins, bringing color to the world around her. Before she knew it, Applejack was staring again. There was just something... different about the Rainbow maned, cyan Pegasus.

At long last Rainbow responded. "No."

"No?"

"Look, Applejack... There is something different about you." Applejack's face reddened at Rainbow's words. "You look like..."

"Yes, Rainbow?"

Suddenly a wicked smile crossed Rainbow's face. "You look like you may actually be able to keep up with me!"

In the blink of an eye, and in one powerful beat of her wings, Rainbow Dash was already high above the apple trees.

"Last one to the house loses, and the first one gets the first apple pie!"

It was like a spark suddenly ignited in Applejack, and before she really knew what was happening she was sprinting through the trees. Never before had Applejack felt this competitive, this excited! Never before had Applejack competed like this. Never had she had this much fun.

AJ's heart kept beating faster, the aches in her legs growing stronger, and yet she did not slow. In fact, she ran faster! Faster than she had ever run before! Rainbow Dash's little competition was pushing Applejack father then she'd ever pushed before, and she loved it.

All around her shades of green and yellow flashed by, and above her a streak made of every color of the rainbow. It was beautiful, and then it ended. The house was closing in fastener then Applejack realized, and then she was there! She'd won! Slowly she closed the distance to the front door, spun, and sat, waiting for her new friend.

"So, you coming in?" The voice caught her off guard. It was Rainbow, and it came from behind her. Spinning in place Applejack spotted her, full grin spreading across her face, standing in the doorway.

"Looks like I won." Her voice was cocky, filled with self-respect. "Now, I'm expecting an apple pie."

Applejack tried as hard as she could to be mad at Rainbow, but she couldn't. She could never be mad at her again. Rainbow had become inspiration to try harder. She had become Applejack's rival.

"Alright, sugar cube!" Applejack snickered, entering the kitchen of the home and starting up the oven. "Get in here and sit down! The pies'll be a while."

Young Rainbow Dash did so, quietly. Quietly? Quietly!

"Rainbow...?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Um... Nothing."

"Liar."

"What?"

"You're lying." AJ slowly turned away from the oven, locking eyes with the Pegasus. Or rather, she tried to. The moment their eyes locked Rainbow looked away.

That's when Applejack really started to notice something was off about the Pegasus. Her breathing was raspy. Not the kind of heavy breathing some pony has after they run, or fly fast. No, it was the kind of raspy, shallow breathing of some pony who had not stopped pushing for days. Some pony who had not closed her eyes for more than a minute in countless days. Some pony who had not eaten either.

That bought Applejack to the next startling realization. Rainbow's body was thin, malnourished. Her mane was scraped here and there, her mane knotted and unclean.

"Rainbow." Applejack moved closer, only a hoof away from the cyan, mess of a pony. "Where did you say you lived?"

"I didn't"

"So where do you live." It was not a question. Applejack demanded an answer, but she already knew it. Rainbow didn't have a home.

"In the clouds, my own place. Made it myself!" Rainbow was angry now, she couldn't stand Applejack's questions. "Why does it matter."

Applejack snickered at the response. "Let me rephrase my question." AJ's voice had grown softer. She had already won, and she knew it. "Where is your home? The place you can go at the end of the day, the place where you can fall asleep in peace, in the arms of those who love you?"

Rainbow didn't answer.

"Why, Rainbow?"

"Why, what!" Tears pinched at Rainbow's eyes, but with an unknown strength she held them in.

"Why did you run away, Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash might have been able to hold in tears, but Applejack could not. She cried, heavily. Her arms wrapped around her new friends neck, and Rainbow gave up.

"I'm sorry!" Rainbow pushed Applejack away, and stood. "I'll leave you alone."

She began to make her way for the exit, but found herself held back by the tail.

"No! You are not allowed to leave!" Applejack spoke through gasps, and tears. "Stay here, with me!"

Rainbow stopped. Never. Never had she ever been asked to stay before, only to leave. "You... want me to stay?"

"Yes!" Applejack pulled Rainbow back, getting between the Pegasus and the door. "Please!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Rainbow sat, and already the sweet smell of baked apples was filling the air. Then she spoke. "But why?"

"Because, Rainbow." Applejack calmed herself. Grabbing an apple off the counter she threw it to her friend, who immediately dug in. "You inspire me."

"Hmm?" Rainbow greedily ate the food.

"Why are you so strong! How can you keep pushin' every day, and never give up?"

Rainbow swallowed, and then laughed. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I have a dream! I have a dream, and I will never give up on it!"

It all made sense. It made perfect sense.

"One day." Rainbow began. A new light had kindled in her eyes. "I will be the fastest flier in Ponyville- no- Equestria! I will join the wonder bolts, and then- then-" she stopped for a moment. "and then I make a new dream, and peruse it till the day I die."

Ding ding! The pies were done.

In that moment, however, Applejack didn't care. She didn't care about the sweet smell assaulting her nose, or her tired muscles, or anything else. She had found her dream.

"Rainbow, listen closely, because Ah'm only gunna say this once. Ever." Rainbow did not answer, she just watched. "Ah idolize you. You are my hero, right now, in this moment. The way you never give up, the way you push me to go farther! My dream, Rainbow, is t' help you reach yours."

"What?" Rainbow was stunned. "Are you crazy?"

"No. You are a spark in a dark world where dreams die out every night, disappearing into the night sky! Ah will never stop pushing you, and in return you have to never stop pushing me!"

Silence.

They stared into each other's eyes, confident in each other.

"Deal. From this moment we are not friends, we are rivals?"

"Nope! One of the things you need to know, Rainbow," Applejack once again wrapped her arms around the other filly. "Is that a rival is so much better than a friend. A rival is some pony who forces you to reach your goals, and one day I will beat you."

"Applejack?"

"Yeah?"

"The day that I make the wonder bolts, and the day you beat me. Until that day I'll never stop pushing you harder and farther."

"I'll be disappointed if you do, sugar cube."

* * *

><p>Applejack was sitting in the library, all of her friends but Rainbow Dash present. Over the years her feelings for the cyan Pegasus had changed. Rainbow was Applejack's reason to push herself. Rivalry turned to love, but she wouldn't admit it.<p>

Even though she had asked the question, AJ already knew the answer. It was obvious. The only possibility. Rainbow Dash did it! She became a Wonder Bolt, and last night, at the windowsill of Applejack's room, Rainbow was saying good bye.

Happily orange earth pony explained her thoughts to the others, and was met with silence.

"Right?" Silence. "Oh, c'mon, some pony tell me that Dash reached her dream!"

"Umm, Applejack? I understand that this might be hard for you to understand, but..." Fluttershy spoke softly, quietly, and slowly. "You see..."

Applejack could sense the tension in the air. She felt the first tear roll slowly down her cheek. Where Fluttershy could not find the words to continue, Twilight did.

"Rainbow Dash... got turned down by the Wonder Bolts. Then... she gave up"

-Author's Note-

Thank you all again! I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I love you guys' soooo much that I just had to upload it as soon as possible! I am in my final year of high school right now, and in the middle of writing four of my final exams, (all in the next week) so although I will try to keep uploading as quickly as possible I will not be doing much editing! Once my exams are over I will go back and re-upload all of the nice, finished copies. Keeping that in mind, please leave me some criticism if ya have the time, telling me what I can improve for the final copy! Thank you all so much, and I'll have the next chapter up within the next two days!

-End Note-

P.S. - A special thank you goes out to Nikkel, who allowed me to integrate his story into, and use it to vastly improve mine! Please, if you have the time go and check out some more of his/her writing, as it is amazing!


	4. Putting the Pieces Together

FaR- Chapter Four

The crisp evening air engulfed Applejack like a blanked, the slight chill running with the breeze forcing her mane to stand on end. She walked slowly through the streets of Ponyville; all around her foals were preparing to head in for the night, and the sun's rays began disappearing over the horizon. The evening scenery was beautiful, illuminating the mountains in the distance, and the dancing trees of the Everfree forest. AJ didn't notice.

'Rainbow gave up.'

It was the same thought that had haunted her from the moment she heard it. Rainbow was her idol, her friend, and in a way the cyan Pegasus was Applejacks goal, her dream. Not only had the orange pony lost her best friend, but her role model as well.

"I can't believe this!" AJ stomped through the streets towards the outskirts of town, but not in the direction of her home. Instead she neared the vast cloud citadel of Rainbow Dash, growing angrier as she walked. "It- It's not possible! Ah don't believe this for a moment."

At long last Applejack broke free from Ponyville, and made her way to her destination. Then she was there. Standing under the great cloud castle, bewildered. Before she even called out Rainbow's name Applejack knew that the place was empty. Rainbow had once told her that cloud houses had to be tended to nightly, or else the clouds would begin to drift away. Looking up at the vacant house, small holes dotted the walls, and pieces altogether were missing.

"Rainbow?" Applejack called sheepishly, and to her surprise a head popped up over the clouds, staring at her. It wasn't the rainbow maned Pegasus she'd hoped for though. It was not even a Pegasus at all, neither an earth pony nor a unicorn.

Instead of a coat this creature was adorned in feathers. Her head was colored white, the rest of her body a light brown. She had a beak, two glaring eyes, and a powerful set of muscled wings. The creature's body was well defined, lean but trained.

Gilda.

"Who the hay are you?" Her voice was lined with hatred, as if she was speaking daggers.

"The name's Applejack." AJ could feel hatred running through her veins. Did Gilda have something to do with Rainbow's sudden vanishing act?

"You..." Gilda dropped from the cloud in the blink of an eye, landing before Applejack with a thud. "Are Applejack?"

"What's it to you?" Tensing up Applejack prepared herself, trying to stand tall despite her fear of the larger creature.

Suddenly Gilda calmed down, relaxing. She seemed to shrink as her previously extended wings sunk to her sides. The hatred in her eyes calmed, and sadness took over. "Finally. I've been waiting for you."

The air had grown colder, the wind picking up quickly. On the horizon the last of the sun's rays fought to stay strong, but son darkness would consume Ponyville. Luna's night was strong, the stars bright, and had a strong feeling of peace to it.

"What?" The orange pony was stunned. "Why me?"

Gilda, obviously more exhausted then she let on, sat back on her haunch. "Applejack, I... I was worried about Rainbow, after that whole thing with the wonder bolts. I came to check on her, to see if she was alright, and... She was gone."

Applejack's suspicions were confirmed, but still many questions remained un answered. "What do Ah have to do with this?"

"When I got here," Gilda motioned to the cloud castle with one of her claws. "The place was totally empty. Food, clothing, everything. Gone. Except for a letter, left in Rainbow's bedroom."

"A letter?"

Gilda nodded sadly. "A letter, with your name on it." Moving slowly the griffon raised one of her claws, a crumpled letter held tightly in her grasp. She threw the letter to Applejack, and continued speaking. "I did not read it..."

"Gilda," Applejack eased as well now, sensing no danger from the griffon. She had waited at the castle all day, guarding the letter. Gilda wanted to ensure that Rainbow's wishes be carried out, and AJ understood the feeling well. "Ah'll read it out loud. You deserve that much."

Gilda's eyes brightened the golden orbs excited and relieved. "Thank you!"

Opening the parchment, Applejack began to read.

_Applejack, _

_I'm so sorry. I know that I shouldn't have told you, and that you may never see me the same way, but... I just had to be loyal to my heart! I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did to make you leave for so long, and I hope that one day you can forgive me! Please know that you mean so much to me, and that I never wanted to hurt you._

_I've gone home, to live with my parents. Not in Cloudsdale, but in Appaloosa where they've made a home for themselves. Everypony is moving on but me, they all have so much ahead of them! I hope that one day we can meet again, and that we can be friends like we used to be! Oh, and one last thing._

_Please tell everypony I'm sorry. That I'll always love all of them, and never forget the time we spent together! I'm just no longer needed, and when they all move on I can't be left behind in the dust! I've gone to seek out my own future, not to run away!_

_And Applejack, thank you. I've never told anypony this, but that day when I first ran into you, that day I was alone. I'd given up on the world, but you kept me strong! You gave me faith, and I've never stopped loving the warmth of your smile, the way you push me to be better, and that cute little accent of yours._

_Love: The one and only Rainbow Dash._

"She's lying." Gilda's expression once again returned to sorrow.

"What? Why do ya say that?" Applejack felt offended, and didn't try to hide it.

"Rainbow never told you why she left Cloudsdale, did she pip-squeak?" It wasn't a sarcastic tone in Gilda's voice. It was worry. She was worried about... Applejack?

"No, Ah reckon she didn't." Applejack thought back to all of her days with her rainbow colored friend. "She didn't like t' talk about her past.

"Yeah, well," Gilda snorted angrily. "There's a reason for that."

Before Applejack could respond Gilda was walking past her, towards Ponyville. Quickly Applejack's gaze followed the... Acquaintance? Friend? She wasn't sure if she still hated Gilda.

"Wait, Gilda, where are you going?" Applejack spoke suspiciously, as she followed the Griffon, making sure to grab Rainbow's letter first.

Gilda did not stop, nor turn as she spoke. Her voice, carried by the wind, was loud in AJ's ears. "Well, seeing as I was sitting around all day waiting for you, I believe that you owe me dinner while we speak of a certain little Rainbow's past.

* * *

><p>They moved slowly through Ponyville, Gilda certainly taking her time. As they walked everypony stared in awe; it wasn't every day that you saw a griffin in Ponyville. Finally the duo came to a halt. Before them was a large building, decorated brightly.<p>

"Here we are!" Gilda spoke.

"And just where, exactly," Applejack responded solemnly. "Is 'here'."

Ignoring the question Gilda entered the building, Applejack close behind her. AJ hadn't noticed how cold it was outside until they got inside. Immediately Applejack felt her tense muscles loosen, fond of the warmth in the building. Her hooves began to hurt as the numbness was chased away.

"This is where Dash and I used to hang a lot," Gilda smiled reminiscently. "when we were still close."

No answere came to Applejack as they moved further into the building. In truth the design of the room they stood in was nothing special. Dark, wooden planks formed the walls, the ceiling, and the majority of the rooms floor. Before the strange pairing was a counter where a white unicorn stood, behind him a vast room filled with tables, chairs, and at the far end a small performance stage.

It took a moment, but soon Applejack's memory recalled the building as an inn of sort. It was a place ponies came to relax, kick back, and watch the occasional musical performance. At night the owners rented out several rooms to visitors of Ponyville, offering lodging to travelers.

"Ah, Lady Gilda!" The unicorn behind the desk had a deep red mane that stood out against her white body. Her voice seemed well-refined, speaking the way that those in Manehattan had spoken. "It is good to see you again. How may I help you tonight?"

Applejack watched in silence, unsure of what was really going on.

"A table for two, please." Gilda continued to talk with the host, their conversations varying from topic to topic.

"Will Rainbow be joining you tonight, as per usual?" a pang of hurt shot through Applejack as the unicorn spoke Rainbow's name. She wanted to hold Rainbow, to find her, to watch her fly through the orchard and a sweet autumn day. Applejack longed for the sight of a beautiful, cyan coat, and a rainbow mane that took her breath away.

She dreamt of a sweet set of lips, slowly drawing closer until they shared breath. And then-

"Applejack!" Gilda's voice drew the pony from her thoughts. Gilda was already making her way towards their table. "You coming, or what?"

Applejack quickly caught up with the strange griffin, speaking proudly. "O'course Am am!" Together they made there way to the closest table, and quickly found their seats; across from one another. The seats, designed for ponies, made Gilda squirm uncomfortably.

The inn smelt of low quality food, and Applejack quickly found herself wondering why Rainbow and Gilda would hang out in such a place often. And then, music started. It was beautiful, filling the room with tranquil melodies, emerging from the cello playing, grey earth pony on stage.

"Her name is Octavia." Gilda laughed lightly at Applejack's stunned expressions. "Usually she performs in Canterlot, but occasionally she comes down to play here, in Ponyville. Now, onto the topic at hoof... Rainbow Dash."

"Well, it's about time! Now, would ya kindly get on with whatchia were sayin' bout Rainbow lyin' in her letter?" Applejack had been anxious to hear Gilda's reasoning the moment that the Griffon contradicted Rainbow's writing. Then again, Gilda was being kinder to Applejack then then Gilda had been to most ponies. "Please?"

"Fine. Look, in the letter, Rainbow said she was going to live with her parents, right?" Gilda continued after receiving a quick nod from the pony opposite her. "Rainbow's parents are dead."

"What!" Applejack pounded her hooves down on the table, as if demanding Gilda to repeat herself. She must have heard wrong.

"Dead. They died the same day that Rainbow ran away. It was, sort of, why Rainbow ran away; on top of bullying from the kids at school. Rainbow Dash disappeared the moment she learnt of her parents death, she couldn't take it..."

The tavern was growing quiet around the two, growing awkward stares. As if on cue Octavia's music rose in volume, drawing back the room's attention. Applejack tried to speak, but didn't know what to say.

And so, Gilda continued. "I, being one of Rainbow's few friends, tried to follow her. However, by the time I found her..."

"Yes?" Applejack was eager to hear the rest of the story, angered by Gilda's silence.

"Well," Gilda stared harshly at Applejack, her golden eyes seeming to stare directly into AJ's soul. "when I found her she had already found a new home. A new best friend. You."

Again, silence. Octavia pulled a close to her song. Applejack, convinced that she should not start the conversation again until after the next song started, had a moment to think to herself. 'It was. Because of me that Gilda didn't get to peruse her friendship with Dash?'

The music started again, this time the song was of faster pace, and louder.

"Ah'm sorry." Applejack spoke.

"Sorry?" Gilda was honestly taken back. " Don not be sorry for what you did that day, ever! Look, Applejack, to be honest I wasn't expecting to find Rainbow Dash at all! If I did find her, I was almost certain that it would be too late."

Applejack was speechless. Was Rainbow Dash really in that bad a place in her life that day? If Rainbow hadn't crashed into Applejack, was it possible that there would have never been a Rainbow Dash again?

"Applejack, listen to me."

AJ looked up to meet Gilda's eyes, her own already growing damp at the thought of a Rainbow-less life. It would be a life that lacked so much color.

Gilda waited for a moment, picking her words carefully before continuing. "Somewhere, out there, Rainbow Dash, our friend, is alone! She could be in the same mindset now as she was that day, and left un-checked that... Might not end well."

Applejack did not speak when Gilda allowed her time to. She sat in silence, contemplating. And so, Gilda continued.

"I believe some of what that letter said though. The part about Rainbow Dash loving you, for example." Applejack poorly attempted to hide a blush. "As well, I believe that Rainbow did go to Appleoosa. It was her way of reaching out to you through the letter, without really asking you to follow her."

"So... what should Ah do?" Applejack could feel several tears wetting her cheeks already. "Ah love her, Gilda! Ah can't stand losing the brightest part of my life! She... She's the dream Ah promised myself Ah would never let go of!"

"Well then, Applejack, I have only one question for you." the music stopped. Octavia, her performance over, began to leave the stage.

"And what, exactly, is that?" Before Applejack finished her sentence Gilda had placed a large sum of bits of Applejack's side of the table. It was more then enough to pay for a trip to and from Appleoosa, as well as any necessities along the way. Confused, Applejack spoke again. "What is this for?"

"This is to get you to, and back from Apploosa safely, as well as to afford a second return ticket." Gilda winked happily. "I can't be who Rainbow Dash needs right now, but you... I don't know what you're waiting for."

-Author's Note-

Hey again, everyone, and thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and can't wait to hear from you all! I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed, but, well, it was! I will be going over it again later to fix ay mistakes, and try to characterize Gilda a little better! Anyways, till ext time, thank you!

-End Note-


	5. Arrival in Appleoosa

FaR- Chapter Five

A cage of burgundy walls, and a single window to the outside world. Applejack never really like trains much. She was a farm pony, a natural born out-doors kinda gal, and being stuck in a small coach carriage was not her idea of a day well spent. Sighing heavily once again, out of pure boredom more than anything else, Applejack directed her vision to the window.

It was nighttime outside, Luna's moon casting it's aerie glow across the world. The sand was a desolate sea of purple, never changing. It had been some hours ago that Applejack had seen the last sign of vibrant life. The occasional cactus would appear here and there, but it was nothing compared to the lush landscape that surrounded Ponyville. No, out here on the way to Appleoosa the world was a desert, a never ending sea of purple sand.

Occasionally a new hill would sprout up on the horizon, but each time was just like the last, offering no real pleasure in sight-seeing. The nights on the desert were much like the days, bitter and humid. The main difference between night and day was the temperature. During the day the place was unbearably hot, and it was rare to see anypony venturing in the outside at mid-day. The nights were a polar opposite, howling winds carried with them waves of icy air that could burrow its way into a Ponies bones.

With each breath Applejack inhaled she could taste the grainy, bitter atmosphere. The train cabin itself was freezing, and some time ago Applejack had stolen several blankets from the other bunks of the cabin. She was wrapped tight, shivering lightly as the howling wind assaulted her ears.

_**Rainbow... Ah miss you.**_

She missed everything about the Pegasus. Her smile. The way she always thought so highly of herself. The way she laughed, and the way she would leave rainbows in the sky behind her. Applejack missed the way that Rainbow Dash dreamed, and the way she took hold of every situation. At that moment, more than anything, Applejack missed the feeling of warmth she felt every time she locked eyes with Rainbow's beautiful eyes.

_**If only Ah'd told you how Ah felt sooner. If only Ah'd been there to hold you when your world came crashin' down.**_

After another unknown amount of time Applejack finally adjusted to the constant rumbling of the train around her. She took comfort in the warmth of her blankets, and in the beautiful world that only Luna's light could create, and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The train whined loudly, shaking Applejack from her deep, peaceful sleep. In only a matter of hours the sun had risen, and the whole world outside seemed to morph in the new light. The peaceful purple was gone, replaced with a harsh yellow.<p>

Yellow skies, yellow sand, and matching yellow patches of grass, withering to death. The heat was suddenly unbearable, and Applejack thrashed and turned to release herself from the cocoon of blankets she'd weaved around herself. "Holy Celestia! It's hotter in here than Ah've ever felt before!"

Applejack's coat felt slick with sweat, and she spent no time thinking before she reached to open the window beside her. Hoping for a gust of refreshing air, the orange pony was swiftly disappointed. The moment the glass parted sandy, dry, hot air blew into the cabin of the train. It was immediately closed.

"By golly, that was unexpected!" Applejack adjusted herself to sit more comfortably in her bunk, quickly trying to straighten her hair after the fierce assault. Never before had Applejack wanted water so badly. Again the train whined loudly, and she noticed happily that it was quickly slowing to a stop.

Her muscles fought against her as Applejack jumped down from the bunk that she'd resigned in for almost two days. Agonizingly she stretched, feeling her body whine in protest. Finally, after a thorough stretching of her muscles, Applejack harnessed the bag of necessities that she had brought along for her adventure in Appleoosa.

A loud screeching erupted as the cabin door swung open.

And there stood Braeburn, full smile.

As far as color schemes went Braeburn was an exact opposite of Applejack. Where Applejack had a strong, deep orange coat his was blonde; where she had a golden-blonde mane he had a mane of orange.

"Well hello, cousin Applejack! It's about time ya'll got here!" Braeburn smiled happily, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Can you believe it, your train was a whole seven minutes late!"

At first Applejack didn't know how to respond. How did Braeburn know she was coming? Not that Applejack was mad or nothin; in fact she was quite overjoyed to see another friendly face, but she never told him that she would be coming into town.

"Well howdy, partner!" Applejack cooed as she exited the train. Immediately she wished hushed didn't have to, as a wall of desert air smashed into her. As the dry air assaulted her throat, Applejack continued to speak. "Ah'm mighty glad to see ya, Braeburn, but how'd ya know that Ah was headin' out this way?"

At first Braeburn seemed shocked by the question, but quickly regained your composure. "Why, cous, your friend Pinkamina told me!"

'Pinkamina? Who is- oh!'

"Pinkie Pie? Here, in Appleoosa! How?" Perfectly on cue the pink filly appeared, bounding down the street towards the cousins.

"Applejack! Finally, you're here!" Pinkie Pie spoke happily, bouncing her way closer until she was only a few hooves away from her orange coated friend. "It's about time!"

"Uh, Pinkie?" Applejack spoke out of confusion, eyeing the Pink earth pony. "How did you get here?"

"By hot air balloon, of course!" Pinkie smiled widely, seemingly oblivious to Applejack's confusion.

"Um, alright, but what are ya doing here?" After her encounter with Gilda Applejack went straight to the Ponyville train station. She couldn't risk missing a train that only departed between the towns once a week. There was no way that Pinkie could have known where she was going.

"I'm here to help, you silly filly!"

"Help?"

Before their conversation could continue Braeburn cut in once again. "Hay, listen cous, I gotta go take care of some things around town, but Pinkie has informed me that you will be staying with us at the farmhouse for the next few days!" This, too, caught Applejack off guard. "The rooms will prepared by tonight, but they will take some time to get ready. Would ya mind hanging' around town for a while until tonight?"

Applejack was silent for a moment, unsure of what was going on. Then again, when Pinkie Pie was involved, sometimes it was better to just go with it. "Oh, yeah, no problemo Braeburn! We'll see ya'll at the farmhouse later tonight."

And with that Braeburn turned, making his exit from the confused Applejack. With a wave of his hat he was gone, leaving the two friends behind. Slowly Applejack turned, taking in the scenery around her.

The town of Appleoosa was defined by the clock tower in the centre of the town, standing tall over every other building in sight. The tower would erupt loudly every hour, on the hour. The tower itself was a deep red, as were much of the buildings of Appleoosa. The rest of the settlement, including the ponies the resided there, we're an array of reds, yellows, greens, browns and oranges.

Appleoosa was built, essentially, in the middle of nowhere. No vast mountain defined the geography, nor a great body of water. All around the town in every direction was a sea of yellow sand. If Appleoosa had a weather team, which they most likely didn't, the team would spend most of their days staring up into an empty yellow sky, apt he occasional whiff of a cloud dotting the horizon.

It was Pinkie's voice that broke Applejack from her trance. "Gosh, why would Rainbow run to such a desolate place? Why not Cloudsdale, or Manehattan. Even Fillydalphia would be more interesting than this place."

AJ could have asked how Pinkie Pie knew of what was going on with Rainbow Dash, but really it didn't matter. Pinkie marched to her own drummer. Probably a drummer who couldn't keep a very good beat, but her own drummer none the less. If anything asking Pinkie why she was there would just confuse Applejack further.

"That's a good question, Pinkie." Applejack decided to just play along and accept the pink pony's help. She would probably need it. "If we hope to find Dash, then our first priority should be figurin' out why she came here in the first place."

"Well, the way I see it," Pinkie was using her hoof to draw in the sand. She was drawing a map of Appleoosa, not leaving a single building out. All around her ponies were staring at Pinkie, never before had most of them seen such a colorful creature. "We have to split up and cover as much ground as possible. You take the sheriff's office and 'The Saltblock', I'll look around the rest of the city. Let's meet back up on the outskirts of town tonight, and then make our way down to the farmhouse."

Applejack was dumbfounded. Never before had she seen Pinkie so... attentive? The pink filly hadn't made a joke, nor gone off on some tangent or anything. Upon closer inspection Applejack noticed that her usually flamboyant Pink mane had flattened a little. "Pinkie are you alright, sugarcube?"

Pinkie looked up from her drawing in the sand, her teal eyes slightly reddened. Sniffing lightly Pinkie spoke.

"Look, Applejack... Everypony is growing up so fast. Soon everypony will be moving on, and I'll be left behind to party all by myself. Trust me when I say parties of one are no fun, no fun at all!" Applejack lightly rested a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder, in an attempt the now teary-eyed filly. "Just imagine how Rainbow is feeling right now, alone, no one to hold or comfort her. Loneliness... Isn't a kind of fear you can just laugh away."

Pinkie's words were becoming slurred, spoken between sniffs and heavy breaths. Applejack couldn't help but tear up herself. Somewhere, out there in the desert, was Rainbow Dash alone? Was she crying? Perhaps she was feeling the same way now as she was when Rainbow first met Applejack. Discordant.

"Pinkie?" Applejack tugged lightly on Pinkie's shoulder, drawing her friends gaze up to meet hers. The pony's tearful eyes were enough to break some ponies heart. When you only ever see some pony happy, and hyper, seeing them sad was heart wrenching. "What do ya say we explore this here settlement together?"

Instead of a spoken answere, Applejack soon felt herself in a tight embrace with her pink friend. Pinkie was right, loneliness was something that no pony should have to go through. Pinkie slowly stepped away from Applejack, wiping away traces of tears that hadn't yet been swept away in the hot desert air.

"Where to first?" The question was simple, yet still it demanded careful thinking. Asking around the ponies of Appleoosa could take forever, and the chance of somepony having bumped into Rainbow and remembering was highly unlikely. The Saltblock, Appleoosa's mane place to relax and have a drink was a good bet, as gossip would brew there more than anywhere else. Then again, and Applejack liked this option the best, the Sheriff's office was bound to know something about their rainbowed friend.

"The Sheriff's office." Applejack spoke confidently, and with Pinkie by her side they moved quickly across the desert sands.

Appleoosa's Sheriff was a stallion by the name of Sherif Silver-star. When the duo finally arrived at his office the light brown stallion was relaxing on the steps that led up to the building. As they neared he tipped up his pitch-black Stetson hat, revealing his chestnut brown mane and eyes, and gave them a strong stare.

"Well howdy there, fillies!" Slowly he rose from his laying position, and onto all fours, making his way to meet Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "How may I help you this fine, warm afternoon."

It was Pinkie who spoke up first, in her usual happy tone. Applejack could tell that Pinkie was forcing her happiness, though. "Howdy to you too, Sheriff! And if I may say so you town is sweet as cotton candy! I love what you've done with the place since we last visited!"

Applejack noted that nothing had changed.

"Aaaaanyways, my pall Applejack here were wondering if you could do us one, incy deency favored?"

Without even a moment's pause the Sheriff replied happily. "Why o' course I can! Anything to help the guest of Appleoosa! Now, what did ya have I'm mind?"

It was Applejack's turn to speak now, and she stepped forward accordingly. "Well, Sheriff, we were wonderin' if ya'd seen, or heard anythin' bout a friend of ours?"

"Well, I can certainly try." The Sheriff laughed lightly. "However, y'all may need to be a little more specific."

"She looks like a rainbow!" Pinkie spoke happily.

"And she's got a beautiful, cyan coat like nothin' you've ever seen!" Applejack added in.

"Ooh, and she is super-duper fast!"

"She flies like an angel, powerful yet beautiful!"

"She's super outgoing, always looking to one-up anypony if she gets the chance!"

"Her voice is like velvet, soft and loving..."

After the last comment by Applejack all three of the ponies were silent foe a moment. By this point the sun had started it's decent from the sky, and they knew that it would only be a few more hours until Luna's moon dominated the sky. Finally Sheriff Silver-star spoke up.

"Well, if there's one thing Ah do know about this pony yall're looking for, it's that she's loved dearly." The Sheriff casted a sideways stance at Applejack. "Aah can't tell ya that Ah've seen her, but I'll keep my eyes open. If Ah'm correct, and the pony that yall're looking for happens to be you're friend Rainbow Dash, then your best bet may be to find Chief Thunder Heart's buffalo tribe."

_**Of course!**_ Applejack thought to herself. _**If Rainbow is anywhere, it will be with the buffalo tribe. The one place she may feel still accepted, and not abandoned.**_

After quickly thanking the Sheriff the two friends began making their way back across town. The journey to buffalo lands was a long one, and would be better made starting in the morning. Venturing through the desert at night would be dangerous, and not a hazard they could take when finding a Rainbow Dash was on the line.

"Well, Ah s'pose we only have one choice, huh Pinkie?"

The once unbearably hot air was beginning to cool. The wind was quickly gaining force, and soon the unprotected desert air would be fierce and un forgiving. The sky was clear, except for a single rainbow, darting around in the distance. However, neither Pinkie nor Applejack noticed the beautiful streaks of color, both focused on simply putting one hoof in front of the other. After a long day of searching both ponies desperately needed food, and rest.

"Yuupers, AJ old pal! We gotta head back to Braeburn's farmhouse quick, though, before we get carried away in the wind!"

_**Well, at least Pinkie and I are on the same page. Tomorrow morning We'll venture to the buffalo tribe, and hopefully find our next clue there.'**_

Side by side the weary friends made their way to their new, temporary home.


	6. Rainbow Returns

FaR- Chapter Six

-Author's Note-

Hey all! I want to start by thanking all of you for the support on this story! Honestly, because of all of your kind comments I've been enjoying writing this story with each passing day! I uploaded chapter five at something like one o'clock this morning, and by the time I got back from a quick washroom break I already had forty views! At one in the morning! I've never been so dedicated to writing a story; I usually take several days to get a new chapter written, but because of your enthusiasm I've written two already today, and have a third coming! Thank you all so much, and I can't wait to hear whatchia think in my writing to come!

-End Note-

The room smelt strangely of the smell of a rainstorm. It smelt like the musky scent of a rainbow after a hard day's work, but Applejack knew that it must have been her imagination.

Braeburn's farm house was much like Applejack's own home. The home was not as large as Applejack's, seeing as it was only Braeburn who resided there, and because of this Applejack and Pinkie Pie had to share the single guest room. The room was large, and carried with it an empty sort of feeling.

Back at AJ's farmhouse the orange earth pony would leave the window open each night, allowing for a peaceful breeze to flow throughout the room. Here, in Appleoosa however, the nights were harsh and cold and Applejack had no choice to leave the window open. Life in Appleoosa was beginning to get to Applejack, after three days of searching the duo had found no trace of Rainbow Dash, nor the buffalo tribe.

The buffalo were a wondering tribe, never in the same place for long, and after three long days of searching all that Applejack had found were a few desert wolfs, uncountable cacti, and a heavy heart.

Applejack lay in her makeshift bed on the floor of the room, tonight being Pinkie's turn on the main bed. The constant slamming of harsh winds against the room's outer wall was a reminder that, if Applejack could have ever forgotten, night in the desert was unforgiving. She lay, sleepless, her eyes wandering back and forth over the featureless ceiling.

_**Ah wonder where Rainbow Dash is right now. Is she out there, in the desert night, freezing to death? Maybe she's in Appleoosa, sleeping warmly at an inn; perhaps traveling under protection of the great buffalo tribe?**_

It was hopeless. No matter how hard she tried, Applejack could not drown out the sound of the wind, nor that of her thoughts .Just as she began to wonder what time it was, a new scent assaulted her nose. Apple pie?

Slowly the orange coated pony rose from her spot on the floor, turning her attention towards the door. There was no doubt about it; somewhere on the floor below was the sweet smell of apple pie. Inch by inch she crept closer to the slim opening in the door, a small stream of light pouring in from the hallway beyond. With a quiet screech the door opened, more light assaulting AJ's sore eyes.

Turning to ensure that Pinkie Pie still slept happily, dreaming about whatever the random things Pinkie dreamt of, Applejack sulked out of the room.

The hallway beyond was small, and still felt brand new. Compared to the old, creaky farm house of Sweet Apple Acres Braeburn's barn was in amazing condition. As Applejack slowly crept down the hallway towards the illuminated staircase the floorboards below her did not bend and creak as she had grown accustomed to. Instead she heard only the soft clops of her hooves on the wood, and as she neared the light the smell of fresh apple pie grew stronger.

_**Who would be up at such an ungodly hour, preparing apple pie?**_ Applejack thought to herself, but already knew the answer. After all, the only other ponies in the farmhouse were Pinkie and Braeburn, and Pinkie was still asleep. _**Braeburn sure is up early, but Ah s'pose that livin' on his own must keep the stallion mighty busy with chores, an' all.**_

Finally Applejack reached the bottom of the staircase, her eyes slowly having adjusted to the light. A single door led to the main room of the farm house, as well as the kitchen.

"Braeburn, is that you?" Applejack spoke quietly as she approached the door, not wanting to startle her cousin.

"Ah, G'mornin' cous!" Braeburn's voice was cheerful, and alert. Taking it as an invitation, Applejack entered the kitchen. This room also resembled Applejack's own home, almost as if the two houses had been built from the same blueprints. Compared to her own kitchen, however, Braeburn's was slightly larger.

In the centre of the room were three long, white, rectangular tables lined up beside each other; atop each table was a tower of apple pies. The smell wafted from the sweet desserts, filling the room with their aroma. They smelled crisper then AJ's own pies.

"Uhm, cous, what's with all the pies?" Applejack was taken back by the towers of food, slowly she made her way around the tables until she could see Breaburn. "Y'all feeding' an army, or somethin'?"

Braeburn turned a large smile towards Applejack, laughing as he did so. On the counter before him several more pie crusts were being made. "Actually, yes! Somethin' like that! The buffalo will be arriving tomorrow to claim their pies, and preform their traditional run through the apple orchard!"

Applejack didn't know what to say. 'The buffalo... They're coming here.'

"I've got my hooves tied tryin' ta make all these pies, so Ah decided to start early this morning! at this rate, though, Ah'll finish with great time to spare!" Braeburn turned back to his work, sweat forming on his brow. The stallion looked worn out, tired, but worked diligently none the less.

"Would you like some help, finishin' up all the pies?"

"That's mighty kind o' ya, cous, but Ah'll be all right. Why don't you take a seat with your pal Pinkie, and tell me if these pies are tastin' proper?" Braeburn motioned a hoof to a nearby set of table and chairs, but his comment caught Applejack off guard.

"Pinkie? But she's upstairs sleeping." Applejack turned towards the door, and to her surprise saw pinkie sitting at the table already; a napkins tied around the pink filly's neck. "What in the- Pinkie when did you come down here!"

Pinkie turned to her friend, and spoke with a quick wink. "What are you talking about you silly filly, I've been down here all night!" Applejack froze in place. "Remember, you wanted to tuck in early, but I was all 'Oh golly I'm so hyper!' and you were all 'Pinkie, Ah'm gunna call it a night.' and then I was all 'Okie Dokie Lokie' and you went up to bedsy wedsy!"

She was right. Applejack could remember it clearly. But... If Pinkie Pie had stayed down here then who...

_**Who was the mare sleeping in the bed next to mine!**_

"Ah'll be right back!" Before the words even slipped from Applejack's mouth she was thought the doorway, darting swiftly up the staircase. Her hooves banged loudly as she ran through the hall, speed was of the essence. Bursting through the bedroom door, she froze at the sight before her.

The window had been thrown open, swift desert winds cutting through the room. Both of the beds had been up turned by the force, and blankets were dotted around the room. And there, sitting in the window, was a Pegasus. Silhouetted with the purple desert sands behind her, the Pegasus's raised wings were outstretched. Applejack didn't have to see the creature's rainbow mane, and cyan blue coat to know who it was.

"Rainbow!" The wind picked up, thrashing up under Rainbow Dash's wings and carrying her into the night. "No, Wait!"

Applejack ran to the window, harsh winds making a mess of the pony's golden-blonde hair. The sky was empty. Not a Pegasus to be seen. In one last attempt Applejack screamed her friends name into the night. A minute passed, maybe two. It felt like hours before another sound erupted from the entrance to the bedroom.

Pinkie busted through the door, quickly followed by Braeburn. Applejack turned to meet their gaze, her eyes bloodshot and checks tear-stained. Before she knew what was happening Applejack had been pulled away from the window, and into Pinkie's warm embrace. Behind them Braeburn fought against the night to close the window.

With the window closed and the room settled, Applejack gave up. She sulked into Pinkie's embrace, not making any effort to hold herself up. The scent of rain clouds was real. It was Rainbow Dash, sitting right beside Applejack the whole time. She had been there, and once again Applejack had let her friend get away. Applejack cried, and so did Pinkie Pie, and so they cried together.

* * *

><p>Applejack had been escorted downstairs, never once leaving Pinkie's grasp, and never once stopping crying. They sat side by side at a small circular table, opposite them was Braeburn.<p>

"Applejack, Ah think it's about time you told me what's going on. Who was that?" Braeburn's voice was soft demanding. Applejack couldn't speak. She sat, head against the table, hooves wrapped around her head. One of Pinkie's hooves rested around AJ's shoulders, holding Applejack close.

"That filly in the window." Pinkie was the one to answer Braeburn's question, in place of Applejack. "Her name is Rainbow Dash. You may remember her from the last time we were here. She was the Pegasus who was trying to help the buffalo."

Braeburn nodded, showing his understanding. The look in his eyes conveyed that he was still quite confused.

And so, Pinkie continued. "Rainbow Dash is the reason that Applejack is here. Almost a week ago now Rainbow Dash ran away from Ponyville, then Applejack and I came after her." Pinkie stalled for a moment, forming words in her mind. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack have been friends for as long as I can remember, and in a way... apple jack without Rainbow Dash isn't Applejack at all."

'What? What does Pinkie mean by that?'

"You see, Braeburn, Applejack is who she is because of Rainbow Dash." Pinkie continued speaking, her grip on Applejack tightening. "Rainbow Dash has become the reason Applejack pushes herself to be better, and in turn the same goes for Rainbow Dash. Their friendship has formed who they are, how they act and think."

Finally Pinkie stopped, giving Braeburn a moment to think. "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds, Pinkamina? How can a single Pegasus alter who Applejack has become, who she will become? Ah understand that friends are important and all, but life changing?"

Pinkie smiled lightly at Braeburn's comment, shaking her head side to side. "Braeburn, friendship can do magical things to a pony, but you are right. However, Applejack doesn't just like Rainbow Dash, she _**loves**_ her!"

Pinkie Pie put so much emphasis on the word love that Applejack lurched up in her seat; the earth pony's face was several different shades of red, and her mind began racing uncontrollably.

_**LOVE!**_ Sure, Applejack had thought it many times herself, but how did Pinkie know! And now Braeburn knew, too? Apple jack attempted to speak, but it only came out as word smeared together in mass confusion.

"Whoa there, cous, calm down!" Braeburn held his hooves up to calm his cousin. "Reactin' like that it's hard for me not to believe what Pikamina is saying!"

"But- I- And Rainbow, And- Gah!"

Braeburn did not laugh, or make fun of Applejack as she expected. Instead he gave her a warm smile. "Applejack, listen! Love... Love is like nothing else in all of Equestria!" Braeburn spoke with purpose and from the expression on his face AJ could tell that he spoke from personal experience.

"Love is like a spark in some pony's soul, and once that spark ignites it can never go out! I know this sounds strange, but Ah love my orchard. Ah'd go out of mah way to ensure that it's safe, and to nurture it every day! Ah know it's not quite like loving another pony, but the morals must be the same."

Applejack slowly calmed down, listening to her cousin speak. Suddenly Pinkie broke in, giving her own opinion.

"Love," Pinkie smiled with calmness uncommon in the party pony. "Love is that feeling that you get when you wake up, and the first thing you want to do is see some pony! To hold them, and more importantly to challenge them! To want to see them grow."

Applejack sat up, finding a new hope in her friend's words. Pinkie continued. "If you love her, Applejack..."

"Then you have to never, ever let her get away again." It was Braeburn who finished Pinkie's sentence.

"But Braeburn, Rainbow is a filly, and I'm a filly!" Applejack always worried over this simple fact.

"So?" Braeburn truly didn't understand where Applejack's worry came from. "I'm in love with a tree orchard!"

Applejack couldn't help but laugh at this, laughing loudly. Immediately she felt better, and she quickly thanked her friends. Laughing really did make the best of the worst situations.

"Well, Ah say we've had enough of this mope mumbo jumbo!" Braeburm smiled happily, placing a pie on the table between the three. The moment the pie hit the table it was gone, leaving only the tin container.

"What in the-"

"Good gosh that was tasty! Braeburn, that pie was outstandingly outstanding!"

Both Applejack and Braeburn stared at Pinkie Pie in awe. She had engulfed the whole pie in the the blink of an eye, leaving not a crumb behind. Applejack began laughing agai, this time her arms wrapping around her belly as she laughed out loud!

"Pinkie, you are so random!" Applejack patted her pink friend on the back.

"Well, Ah'll tell ya what! If y'all promise to help me bake more pies after you can have all the pies ya want!"

And with that Pinkie dove into the towers of pie.

"Now then, Applejack..." Braeburn stared across the table at her. "Tomorrow, when the buffalo arrive, we will ask them if they know anything about your friend."

"Thank you, Braeburn."

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I'm with ya till the end. We will find Rainbow Dash."

Outside the farmhouse the winds continued to rage, the purple sea of sand never ending. Somewhere in the desert Rainbow was alone.

And she was crying.


	7. The Final Clue

FaR- Chapter Seven

Appleoosa was surprisingly cool the next morning. Applejack had expected to be greeted with a wall of heat when she opened the window to the farmhouse, but instead was met by a relaxing, warm breeze. The usually hot, yellow sky that blanketed Appleoosa was a sickly shade of blue and somewhere in the distance Applejack swore she could see a cloud.

"Well, Good morning Applejack! You're looking smiley this morning." Pinkie was just beginning to rise from her bed, the bed that Rainbow had been on only that night prior. "Might I inquire as to your flamboyantly radiant array of happiness?"

"Wait..." Applejack turned; stunned by what she'd thought she'd just heard Pinkie say. "What did y'all just say, Pinkie?"

Pinkie smiled a wide, innocent smile befriend replying. "Why, I said they you seem happier than Gummy on his birthday, and I was wonderin' if it had to do with the bluesey woosey sky on this flippity dippity wonderful morning!"

Applejack fought hard to suppress a laugh, but decided that it was futile to even try. Bursting out in a happy bombardment of laughter the farm pony knew that today was going to be a good day. The sweet smell of Braeburn's apple pies still filled the room from the floor below.

"Hay, you fillies up yet!" Braeburn's voice called from the hallway, and after a quick, over enthusiastic reply from Pinkie the stallion entered into the guest room. "Up and at'em, fillies! We've got quite a day ahead of us!"

_**Today is the day that I finally find, and confront Rainbow Dash.**_ Applejack thought to herself pride fully. _**Hopefully.**_

The warm breeze sent a chill throughout Applejack's body. For almost four days straight she had been either freezing her haunch off, or overheating to no extreme. Finally having a comfortable balance of warmth embracing her was more relaxing than she could have imagined.

A sharp jab in her ribs pulled Applejack back to reality, revealing Pinkie Pie frantically jumping around the room excitedly. Braeburn stood beside Applejack, attempting to get his cousin's attention.

"What is it, Braeburn?"

"Well, I know you fillies tend to take forever to get ready in the morning..." He spoke, oblivious of Applejack's annoyed stare. "So I'm gunna start preparing the pies for delivery. Y'all come down where you're ready, a'right?"

Know that she thought of it... If today was to be her reunion with Rainbow Dash then Applejack wanted to look her best. "Allrighty Braeburn, sounds great. Pinkie and I will be down to help ya out soon."

With that Braeburn made his way back downstairs. Applejack happily sauntered over to the vanity mirror placed opposite the bed in the room. On the counter beside the mirror was all of Applejack's belongings or rather the ones the thought important enough to bring to Appleoosa in the short time she had to pack.

Applejack's favorite hairbrush was handcrafted by Great Granny Smith, and although AJ had used it time and time again it seemed as if the brush never became worse for wear. Beside the brush was a pouch with Applejack's remaining bits, courtesy of Gilda. There was a surprisingly large amount left, as Applejack had originally planned to be paying for a room for her duration I'm Appleoosa.

The remaining items included several hair pins, the original letter from Rainbow Dash, and photographs of the Sweet Apple Acres family. Reaching for the brush Applejack began brushing knots out of her hair. Out of the corner of the mirror Applejack could see Pinkie Pie, the pink fillies mane was flattened by her sleep.

_**You know, Ah always wondered how Pinkie made her hair so-**_ Suddenly Pinkie shook her head violently, like a dog shaking of water. Her mane inflated, immediately returning to its usual curly state. _**Oh.**_

As Applejack continued to brush knots from her messy mane Pinkie Pie spoke up." Alright, well I'm all ready to head out, so I'll meet you outside Applejack!" And with that she was gone, bounding out the door like a rabbit.

_**Ah will never understand that filly.**_ Applejack thought to herself, returning her gaze to the mirror before her. Finally all of her mane was straight, no more knots or curls. Perfect. After adorning a few of her hair pins to ensure that her bangs kept away from her eyes, Applejack was almost ready to go. _**One last thing.**_

Applejack adorned her signature Stetson hat, and turned to take her leave from the room. However, just before she passed through the door, a thought occurred to her. It was not every day that some pony got to see the Appleoosan desert in all its beauty, not its dread. Quickly the orange pony made her way to the window of the guest bedroom.

It was just as she thought. The Appleoosan desert was a beautiful sight when it wasn't scalding down on you, or chilling you to the bone. The sand that made up most of the desert was neither a sea of purple nor yellow, instead it was the beige color that sand was supposed to be. The wild life, although limited, seemed more vibrant than ever. Beautiful green cacti, and small flowers of every color poke-dotted the desert creating a beautiful scene. The sky itself, blue, was a sight almost never seen it Appleoosa.

Breathing in a hefty breath Applejack could taste fresh, almost humid air. Sure, it wasn't nearly as fresh as the air in Ponyvillle, but after living in the hot desert for several days the air was like a glass of ice cold water on a hot summer day. Far in the distance Applejack could see dust clouds forming, quickly growing closer. The buffalo tribe was on the move.

Pinkie's voice destroyed Applejack's surreal moment. "Applejack, you lazy loaf, are you coming or what?" Looking down Applejack could see the pink pony standing outside, below the window frame.

"Yeah, yeah, Ah'll be right there!" Regretfully Applejack pulled herself away from the window, but not before taking one more quick glance out the window. The house smelt strongly of baked apple goods as AJ moved through it.

The sun was warm, but not hot on Applejack's skin when she finally exited the farm house. Pinkie had already been saddled with a large cart of apple pies, and Braeburn was preparing two more carts.

"Bout time ya got out here, cous!" Braeburn smiled cheerfully as Applejack approached him. "Now scurry on over here and let me hook this cart to ya! I can't tell ya how much I appreciate all the help you gals are giving me."

Pinkie Pie responded swiftly, somehow managing to hop happily in spot despite the heavy cart strapped to her shoulders. "No problemo, Braeburn! After all the sweet apple pie you fed us last night it's the least we could do!"

"Not to mention givin' the two of us lodgin' while we've been in town!" Applejack turned herself away from Braeburn, allowing him to attach the heavy cart to her with a small 'click.' "Besides, feels good to be pullin' a cart again, it's been a mighty long time since Ah've done any good, hard farm work."

Braeburn smiled happily, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. He needn't respond, instead he slid his own cart into place, and began to lead the way. Applejack and Pinkie Pie quickly fell into place behind him, making their way through the Appleoosan apple orchard.

The orchard was young, and still had a long way to grow. It was strange seeing the apple trees growing out of the sand. However, Applejack knew that this had a strange effect on the apples themselves. Unlike the fresh apples of Sweet Apple Acres the desert apples had a crisp texture. Such apples were known as braeburns, and happened to be the origin of Braeburn's name.

"Are we there yet, Braeburn? My back is starting to ache!" Pinkie whined loudly as they walked through the trees. "Besides, once all the buffalo come through I'm hoping there will be an extra pie, just for me!"

Braeburn was still in a great mood, and his voice reflected such. "There just might be, Pinkie! And we're not far now."

After several more minutes of silent walking the trio reached a path that ran through the trees.

"Allrighty friends," Braeburn stopped in his track, releasing himself from his cart. "Here we are!"

Already Applejack could see the smoke cloud growing close on the horizon, and individual shapes were beginning to appear amidst the chaos. They were coming in fast, but there was not a rainbow to be seen.

"Alright, fillies, we gotta get the pies set up quickly! When the buffalo get here we'll have to hoof out the pies one by one."

Without another word they got to work, setting up several portable tables and dividing the pies between each table. Just as they finished setting up the first buffalo was already making his way down the path towards them.

"Applejack, listen up!" Braeburn spoke loudly, barely able to cast his voice over the sound of hundreds of hooves marching towards them. The ground itself was beginning to shake as the herd approached. "When the Buffalo get here you should jump into the stampede with them, and try to find the chief's daughter, Little Strongheart. If anypony knows where your friend is, then it will be her."

Pinkie Pie started giggling happily as she tossed the first pie out, landing it perfectly between a buffalo's horns. "Go, Applejack! What are you waiting for, you silly filly!" She happily tossed another perfect throw.

"Thank you Braeburn, and you too Pinkie!" Applejack steadied herself to jump in with the now steady stream of buffalo. "I couldn't have done this without you!"

Applejack advanced to the pathway, preparing to join in with the buffalo when Pinkie Pie grabbed her hoof. "Applejack, wait!"

Braeburn took over pie duty as Pinkie locked eyes with Applejack.

"What is it, Pinkie?"

"You have to promise me, Applejack." Pinkies eyes were beginning to swell with tears. "You have to bring Dashie back to us."

"Ah promise."

Suddenly Pinkie planted both of her front hooves on Applejack's side, and shoved the golden maned pony into the oncoming buffalo herd. "Good luck, Applejack."

* * *

><p>Several minutes had passed since Applejack was forced into the buffalo onslaught, and now she found herself running side by side with several of the tribal animals. The earth below Applejack shook from the sheer power of the buffalo stampede. Applejack's muscles were beginning to wear out, but she did not stop running. She'd come too far.<p>

Darting back and forth between the buffalo, Applejack's eyes searched from left to right. They all looked the same! Each buffalo was practical ya mirror image of the last. How could it be so hard to find the one buffalo that stood out?

'Where could Little Stongheart be?' Applejack tried to think, unable to remember where she'd already searched and which direction to look next. 'She has to be in here somewhere, right?'

And then she appeared. In the blink of an eye Little Strongheart was beside Applejack, running at a matched speed. However, she wasn't really so 'little' anymore. Little Strongheart stood, on all four, slightly taller than Applejack. Where her muscles had been lacking last time Applejack saw the female buffalo, now they were well defined and strong.

"So, Applejack! Long-time no see!" Little Strongheart spoke happily, her voice slightly miffed from the heavy breathing of her running. A coat of light brown colored the tribe leader's daughter, and adorned atop her head were two large, white and black feathers. "I hear that you've been looking for me."

"That Ah have, sugar cube! It's about time Ah found ya, too. Ah was starting to wonder if ya still existed." Applejack strayed to the edge of the stampede, followed by Little Strongheart. "Would ya mind cuttin' away from the herd momentarily, to discuss a matter of most importance?"

"Why certainly. I s'pose I could do that." with a nod of her head Little Strongheart jumped into the air, flipped several times, and landed a few hooves from the rest of the herd. Applejack quickly followed.

After a moment to carton their breaths, Applejack spoke. "Listen, Ah'm looking' for a friend of mine, Rainbow Dash! Maybe you remember her?"

They stood alone in the desert, the rest of the herd having already become specks on the horizon. The sun itself was waning towards the horizon as well, and the desert was growing cooler.

"Ah yes, Rainbow Dash."

"Have you heard anything about her! Please, if you know anything it would be of utmost importance to me!" Applejack stared into the eyes of Little Strongheart. They seemed puzzled, as if she was arguing with herself in her mind.

A deep sigh emitted itself from the buffalo opposite Aplejack. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell anypony where she is, but to be honest... Rainbow's not doing too good."

Applejack stood, silent. This was it. She was about to learn her next clue towards finding Rainbow Dash. However, the moment Little Strongheart spoke any relief the Applejack had was smoldered out, replaced with despair.

"I know where she is, but we will have to move fast if you wish to have any hope of saving your friend's life."

-Author's Note-

Whooee, three chapters I one day! (That is, if ya include the one I uploaded at like, on in the morning.) Once again, you have blown my mind! The amount of views I've gotten on this story have more than doubled my views from any other day so far! Thank you, all of you, so much! I gotta go start working on the next chapter, but I hope you all have a fantastic evening! Please, if you have the time, leave a comment, or some criticism! (I love constructive criticism.) The more feedback I get, the more inclined I'll be to update again soon!

-End Note-


	8. A Crooked Rainbow

FaR- Chapter Eight

They must have been walking for hours. At least, it felt like hours to Applejack. Beside her, walking across the Appleoosan desert was none other than Little Strongheart, one of the buffalo tribe that roamed said desert. Little Strongheart, although not so little anymore, knew almost everything there was to know about the desert.

Several times already the proud buffalo had split open a cactus for the duo to drink, and harvested a strange desert flower for them to eat. For an average pony survival in the desert was like scrounging at the bottom of the ocean; for the buffalo ponies it was more like a walk through Ponyvillle market.

The sun rested between the sky and the ever distant mountain peaks, casting an eerie orange glow across the land. On the opposite horizon Luna's moon had just made its first appearance, helping Applejack realize just how tired she was. Walking through the desert for hours on end was not Applejack's idea of a good afternoon, and shortly into the walk Applejack was beginning to wonder how the buffalo tribes could survive on a usual, scorching hot desert day.

_**Thank Celestial that today was not as hot as the other days I've encountered here in Appleoosa.**_ Applejack thought to herself, focussing on putting one hoof in front of the other. In her tired, worn out state even walking had become a mental test for the orange earth-pony. _**And pray to Luna that the night is pleasant as well.**_

"Beg your pardon, Ms. Strongheart," Applejack had grown to calling her new friend by this, instead of the contradictory 'Little Strongheart'. "But how much farther do you reckon it is to where you believe Rainbow Dash is hidin', exactly?"

Strongheart did not answer right away, but instead nodded her towards a rock formation not too far away. "That is where I believe your friend resides. I've seen her rainbow trail several times departing, and entering that place; usually several times a day." The buffalo paused for a moment. "However, I have seen no such activities since last night. That is why I am worried."

"Ah see." Although the news sounded grim on the surface, Applejack took relief in any hope at all. Looking towards the rock formation Applejack estimated it to be only another hour away, at the most.

Suddenly a flash of light shot through the sky above them. A rainbow, to be exact. The way it shun through the twilight sky was a beauty that Applejack could never have imagined. Something was wrong, though... The rainbow wasn't straight, it was crooked and chaotic. The moment of awe was replaced with horror.

The rainbow lurched through the sky like a lightning bolt, crashing into the rock formation with a loud explosion. Before the explosion had a chance to bombard Applejack's ears she was already running across the desert. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the muscle spasm and aches that shot through her body. Behind Applejack Ms. Strongheart kept an even pace, never falling more than two hooves behind.

It was amazing how quickly a situation could change.

_**Ah've found you, Rainbow!**_ Tears pooled in Applejacks eyes, but she refused to slow down to wipe them. _**Ah've finally found you, and Ah'll be dammed if Ah ever lose sight of you again!**_

-Author's Note-

Hay! I'm sorry it's so short, but this was originally planned to be part of the previous chapter! I promise to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow! ...Maybe tonight If I can't sleep.

-End Note-


	9. Fading Rainbow

FaR-Chapter Nine

Her lungs felt like poison inside Applejack's chest, tearing at her from the inside. With each heavy breath a new dagger of pain formed, but Applejack pushed through it. There was no way she was stopping now.

The sun was gone, and in its place in the night sky was the moon, as well as an abundance of stars like nothing Applejack had ever seen before. Out in the desert, with no light pollution, the night sky was an unending supply as sparkles. Once again the world had become a sea of purple sand.

Luckily the rock formation was much closer than Applejack first thought, and after several grueling minuets of Applejack's finest running, she had made it. The rocks stood taller than any building in Ponyville, but one larger rock in the middle stood out the most. It was huge, and carved into it was a dark cave.

_**That must be where Rainbow is!**_ Applejack, despite her pain, continued forward at a brisk pace. _**Ah'm so close!**_

"Applejack, wait." Despite AJ's excitement, she did as Strongheart asked, turning to the buffalo. "Listen, I don't know what to expect in there! We have to be careful, and despite your eagerness, we need to move slowly."

Applejack understood, and she hated it. Her eyebrows, crooked in anger soon calmed when she thought more deeply of what Little Strongheart was saying. She was right, after all, who knew what lay wait in the cave and its surroundings. In the night sky the duo may not even notice a cliff until they were already tumbling down it.

Calming herself, Applejack realized something. There was no wind. None at all. Little Strongheart seemed to notice as well, but seemed to be panicking.

"Ms. Strongheart, what's eatin' at ya?" Applejack tried to speak in an upbeat tone, but the worried expression of her friend was slowly slaying any hope she had.

"The desert, it is quiet." The buffalo began slowly making her way towards the cave, her observant eyes flying from left to right. She was looking for something. "This has never happened before. There is only one explanation."

Applejack, following her guide closely, kept her eyes open. All around them now were large rocky slopes, and spires shooting up from the desert sand. And then she saw it, it was slim, but it was there. There was a form moving about the spires in the darkness, slowly growing closer and closer to the duo.

At first glance Applejack knew that it was not Rainbow Dash. The figure was tall, but lanky. It moved with a grace unknown to Applejack, darting from pillar to pillar like a shadow. As they moved Applejack and Ms. Strongheart stayed close together, side by side.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the creature advanced with one beat of its powerful a set of disturbing, purple eyes were no more than a hove away.

"Boo!"

AJ screamed out of reflex, jumping away and landing roughly in the sand. Strongheart, however, did not even flinch. Instead, she began to bow.

"Princess Luna, it is an honor."

"Luna!" Applejack quickly fumbled to her hooves, advancing on the princess. She stood, in all her beauty, standing proudly over Applejack and Strongheart. One of the strangest things about Luna was that instead of hindered by it, the moonlight only made Luna more beautiful. "W-w- what are you doing here, princess!"

"No, Applejack, what are you doing here!" Luna smiled kindly at the orange filly. She spoke loudly, and demandingly, but Applejack knew that it was more out of habit than actual anger. "I've been watching you travel under my beautiful night, and couldn't contain my interest."

By this point Little Strongheart had risen, a look of confusion struck across her face. When she spoke the buffalo couldn't contain her awkward feelings. "Wait, Applejack! You know the princess?"

It was Luna who answered. "No, not well." The princess's face fell slightly in a twinge of sadness. "However, I wish to change that. I've decided to explore this magical 'friendship' you speak of."

"Luna, thank you for coming!" Applejack threw her hooves around the princess in a tight embrace, to which Luna awkwardly accepted.

"But, Applejack, what speakest thou of? I know not why you trace through the desert." Slowly Luna pushed Applejack away. "I've done my best to aid you, by stopping the harsh winds and keeping the moon bright, but as to the goal of your journey, I know not."

_**Luna stopped the wind for us...**_ Applejack, who for so long was scarred of the princess of the night, now found unending comfort. She knew that Luna would help Applejack find Rainbow Dash.

"It's Rainbow Dash, Princess. She ran away, but Ah need to find her! She could be in danger..." Applejack felt her face redden lightly, and she brushed a free hoof back and forth in the sand, avoiding eye contact. "And Ah love her."

A bright light formed around Luna's horn, illuminating the surrounding area. "Well, let's go than!"

Stongheart spoke, not believing what was going on. "Wait, you're actually going to help us? But why?"

"Because, Little Strongheart. I owe both Applejack and Rainbow Dash my life." Luna smiled warmly at Applejack, but the orange pony couldn't help but laugh at the buffalo's expression. "However, we can speak of this later. We must move to find Rainbow, and hope she still has some color in her..."

And so without another word the trio set out, led by the light of Luna's horn. After only two more turns they stood face to face with the cave. Even with the glow of Luna's light the cave was dark, cold, and unforgiving.

"This is it." Applejack stepped forward, not waiting for her companions. She couldn't wait any longer. With Luna following close behind the pony entered the cave, eyes searching furiously. She immediately wished she never had to be in this cave again.

The cave was not only dark, but it was damp; a rare sight indeed in the Appleoosan desert. Drips of water, or rather what Applejack hoped was water, fell from the ceiling, dripping onto Applejack's coat and mane. The same liquid pooled around Applejack's hooves, splashing as the pony walked. The cave had a musky, raincloud smell about it.

And there she was. There was no frantic searching, no exploring a dark unknown world. Instead, not ten hooves into the lip of the cave lay Rainbow Dash. Something wasn't right though.

The Pegasus's cyan body was limp; her once beautiful rainbow mane tossed and tussled about, as if it hadn't been groomed in weeks. Rainbow's once powerful frame was a skeleton of what it once was, her limbs bony and frail. And she was just... Laying there, unmoving.

"Rainbow!" Applejack galloped over to her friend, dropping to the cold stone beside her. Quickly she wrapped a firm grip around the Pegasus, taken back by how cold she was. Rainbow's body felt like ice beneath Applejack's grip.

Applejack was surprised that after the last last few days she still had enough tears to cry. She cried heavily. Placing both hooves on the cyan Pegasus she shook her friend lightly. "Rainbow, darlin', please- please wake up!"

Rainbow's body did not respond. Applejack shook a little harder, but still to no avail. Soon tears were streaming from the earth pony's eyes, assaulting a rainbow mane.

"Applejack, please." Nightmare moon spoke softly, her voice echoing in the cave. She placed a strong grip on AJ's shoulder. "You have to calm down, and-"

"NO!" Applejack did not turn to face the mighty alicorn behind her. Instead she pulled Rainbow's body closer, wrapping all four hooves around the frozen creature. "I will not calm down! I cannot let Rainbow get away from me again!"

The cave was silent, except from the constant crying of a pony's broken heart. Applejack's constant spoken words, begging Rainbow to wake echoed throughout the cavern.

"Applejack." One of Nightmare Moon's large wings circled around the pony and Pegasus, blanketing the two of them. "You have to listen to me, in order to save Rainbow Dash."

Applejack fell silent_**. In order to save Rainbow Dash.**_ Helplessly she nodded, holding Rainbow tighter.

"Can you feel Rainbow's breathing, Applejack?" Nightmare Moon had a strange calmness about her, a kind of calmness that filled Applejack's own soul. It reminded Applejack of Fluttershy.

Applejack concentrated. Looking up she found her face level with Rainbow Dash's. Rainbow's eyes were closed, and looked like they were going to stay that way for a while. Unwilling to pull her hooves off of Rainbow Dash, in hopes to be warming the filly up. No, she couldn't risk taking her arms of Rainbow Dash, and so instead she moved her face closer.

Slowly Applejack inched closer, until their lips were separated by only a thin slice of air. Several moments passed, but Applejack felt nothing. "I- I can't feel her breath!"

"Applejack, can you feel her heartbeat?"

Focussing again Applejack pulled tightly on Rainbow Dash, their chests together. The whole world seemed to stop. Nothing. "No..." Applejack cried to herself. "Nothing."

The cave grew silent. This time not even Applejack's cries filled the air, only stifled crying.

Time seemed to stop. Applejack didn't care about the pools of liquid assaulting her coat, or the constant dripping above her. She didn't notice the strong wing wrapped around herself and the one she loved. Rainbow was dead, and nothing else mattered now.

"Applejack." Nightmare Moon's voice was longer calm. She was crying. Nightmare moon was crying! "I'm...I'm so sorry."

That was it, then. Applejack was too late.

"Princess, Luna..." It was Little Strongheart who spoke now. "Is there nothing we can do? Do we really simply... Give up?"

'Give up... That's how all of this started, isn't it?' Applejack was silent, holding Rainbow Dash's body close as she thought to herself. 'I can't give up on Rainbow...'

Confidently Applejack rose to her hooves, still staying as close to Rainbow Dash as possible. Locking eyes with the princess, she spoke. "Please Luna, is there nothin' ya can do her her?"

Luna did not answer right away. Instead she casted a wayward gaze to the limp Rainbow Dash. For a long time the princess was pondering to herself, showing no emotion, and no hint into her thoughts. The water continued to drip occasionally in the cave, creating a constant splashing sound.

"Rainbow Dash..." Princess Luna spoke slowly, as if she did not want to speak the words at all. "Is not dead yet. I still sense a faint glow of life emanating from her body. It is weak, and I wish not to elevate your hopes, but..."

"But what!" Applejack practically screamed at the princess, but quickly corrected herself and backed away. "Princess Luna, if there is even the faintest chance of saving Rainbow Dash, I will do it."

Again the princess stalled, this time only for a moment. "All right Applejack, we shall test my theory, but if it goes wrong I cannot be held responsible for the outcome. However, before we do anything else, we return to Ponyville."

"Thank you, Luna!" Applejack immediately leant over to pick up Rainbow Dash up on her back. Rainbow was horrifyingly light. "How are we getting back?"

This time Luna smiled brightly. "Well, that's the fun part. I haven't been able to test mass teleportation yet, and over such a great distance! It is risky, but it's the only chance we have at saving Rainbow Dash."

"Well..." Applejack stood confidently before the princess. "Rainbow Dash is well worth the risk."


	10. Twilight's Magic

FaR- Chapter Ten

Applejack was getting strangely used to sleeping on the floor. Shifting awkwardly the orange pony adjusted so that she could see the cyan body, laying limp on her bed. From the open window on the far side of the room a peaceful breeze blew throughout the room. The night sky, only moments ago pitch black, was beginning to brighten up.

_**Another sleepless night.**_ Applejack sighed heavily. _**The second since my return to Ponyville.**_

In the room were three ponies; or rather one pony one Pegasus and an alicorn. Princess Luna, the second princess of Equestria, had promised to stay with Applejack till bitter end or happily ever after. So far things had taken a turn for the worst.

Through the use of Luna's magic they had kept Rainbow Dash alive, even got her breathing faintly, but with no way to feed and nurture the Pegasus things were not looking good. Luna, who each night poured her magical energies into keeping Rainbow Dash alive, was beginning to tire frightfully.

"Hey, Luna?" Applejack adjusted herself again to gaze upon the princess; the purple alicorn sat next to Rainbow's bed, her horn glowing lightly. She had done so much for Applejack, and AJ had no way to repay her. Luna was, truly, acting from the bottom of her heart. However... If even a princesses magic couldn't save Rainbow, then could anything? "Uhm, are you awake?"

"Yes, Applejack." Luna struggled to speak, having to concentrate on her words. "I'm here."

"How're ya feelin', princess?" Applejack feigned calmness, knowing that any more stress could be just enough to put Luna over the edge. However, Applejack knew that the question was pointless. The princess would never give up on those she cared about.

Slowly the glow around Luna's horn gave out, and the princess slumped tiredly. Her lips twitched, her beautiful eyes shaking horrifyingly. Luna's whole body was giving out, but to this point she had not admitted it. Unable to fight it anymore, a single tear streaked down her flush cheek.

"To be honest, Applejack... Your princess is not feeling well. I believed that..." Another tear. "That Rainbow would have been cured yesterday. That her eyes would open, full of life. That she would stare up from her bed, smile, and tell us that she was going to be okay."

Several tears now wetted her cheeks. Applejack advanced on the princess, placing a comforting hoof on her shoulder. "Luna, ya need rest darlin'! Y'all can't keep pushing yourself like you have been."

The princess looked over to the smaller pony, her eyes red and strained. Luna was the unable to save a friend that she cared for; she was past hope, she had entered into shock.

Suddenly Luna fell, her energies depleted. She had fallen into a deep sleep. Applejack quickly threw a blanket over the princess, returning her view Rainbow Dash.

_**I wish Ah knew what you were going through, Rainbow. An wish Ah knew how to help you, if possible at all.**_

Suddenly a knocking sounded from the front door of the farmhouse, a floor below.

_**Now who could that be, so early in the mornin'?**_

After quickly kissing Rainbow's forehead, and pulling the cyan Pegasus's blanket over her shoulder, Applejack made her way quietly to the door. Most likely the whole apple family was asleep at this hour, except for Big Macintosh who would already be in the orchard, starting his daily chores. Applejack made her way down the creaky staircase, through the waning hallways, and to the front door. All the while the knocking continued; whoever was outside was impatient.

Applejack wearily opened the door, revealing-

"Applejack!" Twilight Sparkle was breathing heavily, recovering from a swift run. "I need to see Rainbow, now! I may have figured something out!"

Applejack was stunned for a moment, staring at the lavender unicorn. Twilight looked exhausted, eyes bagging and knees shaking lightly. Upon her back Twilight had saddled two large bags, one of which carried a hefty spell book. Her hair was tossed randomly and eyes focused hard, Applejack could tell this was important.

"Of course, sugarcube, come in!" Applejack backed away from the door and Twilight entered frantically. "Now, what has you so worked up?"

"This may be it, Applejack! I may have found a way to help Rainbow!" Twilight was ecstatic, refusing to stop even for a moment. With Applejack close behind the two made their way up to Applejack's room.

"Tell me what's goin' on, Twilight!" Applejack entered the room soon after her purple friends, and together they made their way to Rainbow's resting place.

"You see, Applejack, it's taken countless hours, but... I've invented a new spell." Twilight's horn burst to life, the spell book in her saddle bag floating onto the bed and opening itself. The pages were filled with purple ink, Twilight's favorite color. The pages flipped rapidly, and finally fell on a page that was especially full. "Here it is."

Applejack's heart warmed, lifting to a happiness that she had not felt since.. Well, since the moment Rainbow said that she loved her. A wide smile shot across Applejack's face and she couldn't hide her excitement if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

The first rays of sun were piercing the horizon, punching their way into the room. Rainbow Dash' beautiful mane, washed and cared for by Applejack, seemed to glow in the light. Applejack couldn't help but notice that Rainbow's breathing had become shallower of late, and raspier. If Twilight had truly found a cure for Rainbow Dash then Applejack had some heavy thinking ahead of her.

_**What will Ah say to Rainbow when she wakes up? What will she think of me?**_ Applejack watched Twilight's horn began to glow, her book rising into the air_**. -And what if Twilight's spell doesn't work. What then?**_

Twilight grunted painfully as a second layer of color wrapped around the first. And then the book dropped, the magic glow fading away. Agonizingly slow Twilight turned to Applejack. "I can't do it, Applejack! I'm not strong enough to cast the spell." Pausing for a moment, Twilight looked up again, a new hope in her eyes. But I know who can! Wait here, Applejack, I'll bring back Princess Celestial!"

And with that, Twilight was gone; hurrying out of the old farmhouse.

There was still hope. Princess Celestial, an alicorn magically strong enough to raise the sun and lower the moon for a thousand years, was going to save Rainbow Dash. Slowly Applejack sauntered over to her bedroom window. Finally, after so many days of stress and worry, things were about to set themselves straight. Rainbow would be returned to her full strength and then they would...

They would what? Fall in love forever, living in harmony like the trees and the grass? Would they take evening strolls through the park, happily together in eachother's embrace? No... As much as Applejack would have loved to imagine such, she knew that they would never stop being rivals, in a way. If Rainbow recovered then Applejack would never, ever let her fall from grace again. Every day Applejack would push Rainbow harder, and together they would reach their dreams.

If Rainbow Dash recovered, that is.

The sky outside the window was cyan blue, stil chasing away remnants of the night; whiffs of clouds drifted throughout the sky. The trees of Sweet Apple Acres were bare of fruit, their leaves beginning to turn strange, beautiful shades of yellow red and orange. The grass swayed gently in the breeze, and in the far distance Ponyville stood proud, like it had for so long. There, on the road to Ponyville, Applejack could still make out Twilight Sparkle rushing towards town.

Breathing a deep breath of fresh morning air Applejack turned. Rainbow Dash's chest rose and fell with each breath and, if AJ's eyes didn't deceive her, Rainbow's breaths were becoming more regulated! Twilight's spell may not have worked completely, but it may have worked a little. Quickly Applejack ran to the bed, plopping down beside the beautiful pegasus.

"Rainbow," Applejack leaned down over her friend, wrapping her front legs around the sleeping beauty. "Ah love you. If you can hear me then you need to know... ah love you too."

Rainbow Dash moved. It was slight, so small that it could have been blamed on the wind, but she moved. Rainbow's hoof had moved, and Applejack was certain of it.

_**Did you hear me, Rainbow?**_

"Applejack." Luna had risen from her bed, looking no better than when she had laid down. "What's going on, Applejack? Who are you speaking to?"

"No one, Princess. Just talkin' to myself." Applejack looked over at the sleepy alicorn, who was just able to keep her eyes open. "however, things have taken a turn for the better!"

Immediately the princess's eyes widened, diverting to the sleeping Rainbow Dash. "How? Has she at last recovered!" The former villain seemed like she'd never been so happy in her life. Quickly her happiness dispersed upon the grimly Pegasus before her. "But Applejack, she looks only remotely better than before! She is still sick!"

"Yes, but Twilight has created a spell to cure her. She is trying to reach Celestial to cast the spell on Rainbow Dash!" Happily Applejack leaned down, planting her lips again on Rainbow's forehead before lying beside the Pegasus. "I can't wait."

"Wait, Celestia is coming? Here?" Luna sounded frightened, but Applejack couldn't tell why. Shouldn't the younger sister be jumping for joy? "Applejack, how long do we have till she gets here?"

Applejack stared at the princess, bewildered. "Princess Luna, aren't you glad?"

"Heaven's no, Applejack!" The princes quickly rushed over to Twilight's book, despite her tiredness. Her eyes danced across the open pages, reading as quickly as possible.

"Why, what's the problem?" Applejack was truly bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

"Applejack, my sister has to work, day and night to solve problems, and help ponies! She always gives her all, her only time off is when she reads the letters of you, and your friends!" The princess did not break her sight from the pages before her. "All the time I am trying to impress Celestial, to have her see me as her equal! I want to help my sister... I can't stand watching her so busy all the time."

Luna was crying, tears dropping onto the pages below her.

"Applejack?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"I need your help if I'm going to do this. Please." The younger of the princesses looked over to Applejack, eyes red. "I have to show Celestia that I can do this!"

Applejack understood completely. Up until the day that her mother left Applejack spent every waking moment of her life trying to impress the mare. Even now Applejack sought only to impress the mare that held her heart, Rainbow Dash.

"What do you need me to do?"

Luna, stunned by AJ's quick response, jumped into action. Staring down at the book before her, Luna's horn began to glow.

"Now Applejack, this spell that Twilight has invented... It will bring great pain to Rainbow Dash. The glow around the princess's horn developed a second layer of color and traces of struggle shot across her face. "I need you to hold Rainbow still, no matter what happens! I'm going to be fixing her body, but it will be difficult on both of us."

Applejack, already laying over the cyan Pegasus, quickly braced herself over Rainbow. "Are you sure you can do this, Luna? You're already so strained!" Rainbow's body twitched violently under Applejack.

"Applejack, you pushed yourself for days to save the one that you love." Luna tried to smile, despite the pain. "I live my sister, and I will always push myself to relieve her of troubles!"

Rainbow's body was moving. It moved in sudden jerks, and twists and turns; but it was moving. Applejack understood Luna's new strength, and attempted to muster her own. By this point Luna's horn filled the room with a purple glow. They had to be strong.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash's wing extended, catching Applejack off guard and throwing her across the room, screaming as she hit the far wall in pain. Immediately she stood, running to reclaim her place above Rainbow. Again Rainbow's wings lashed out, throwing Applejack back. Rainbow's screams filled the room.

At that moment Big Macintosh burst through the door, taking in the scene before him. Moving quickly he joined Applejack on her way back to the bed. "What's goin' on, sis! Ah could hear screams from the orchard!"

_**Oh, thank Celestia! **_Applejack smiled despite her pain. "Quickly, Big Mac, help me hold Rainbow down!"

The Pegasus's body thrashed around the bed, screeching to the stars. Each time Applejack approached she was swiftly met with a hoof to the face, or a kick to the stomach. Macintosh, however, quickly subdued the flailing Pegasus. "Ah got 'er!"

That's when the second problem occurred. Luna, horn now glowing with half a dozen different shades of purple, dropped to her knees. Sweat dripped from the alicorn's brow, her legs shaking violently below her.

"Applejack!" her older brother called out to AJ, still easily holding Rainbow in place despite her frantic movements. "Ah got Rainbow, support the princess!"

Without a second thought Applejack was by the princess's side, Luna leaning heavily on the farm pony. A minute passed. Then another. And another. With time Rainbow began to calm, un-able to fight against her restraints any longer.

And then it was over. The purple glow dispersed. Luna fell to the ground, asleep, her body raising and falling heavily. Big Macintosh slowly backed away from the bed as Applejack approached it.

"A...apple...jack." Rainbow's voice was weak, even quieter than Fluttershy's, but it was there. AJ had heard it, she was sure.

Softly, and quietly, Applejack crawled up beside Rainbow Dash; a single arm thrown over the pegasus's shoulders. Leaning in closer to Rainbow's ear, Applejack whispered. "Ah'm here, darlin'. Ah'm here."

_**And Ah'll never be gone when ya need me again.**_

-Author's Note-

Hay all, sorry for the kinda late update! I was hoping to get a lot more done today, but I seemed to have gotten distracted. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, and I can't wait to keep writing! Sometimes I feel like I love writing this more than any of you could possibly love reading it! Thank you all for your support!

A special thank you goes out to Jackson3525, thank you for the great feedback, and I'll be sure to correct it when I update the entire story soon! Please, every pony, I plan on re-editing the whole story once I'm done, and I would love to hear what you guys think could have been written better!

-End Note-


	11. A Joyful Reunion

FaR- Chapter Eleven

The day's festivities had taken all of Applejack's willpower. Not a moment after things cooled down, and Applejack found herself lying blissfully beside Rainbow Dash she fell asleep. She had no idea how long she'd slept for, but when she awoke the world seemed very different.

She was lying, underneath a thick blanket, with a certain Rainbow maned Pegasus in her arms. The room itself was dimly lit, the sun testing now on the other side of the barn. Blue skies still coated Equestria, but they were growing closer to the later day, calmer kind of skies. Clouds now poke-dotted the evening sky, birds whistles flowing in from an open window. However, none of this even closely added up to the excitement Rainbow felt at her next realization.

A set of vibrant dark pink eyes stared back at Applejack from the other side of the bed, accompanied by a not so modest grin that Applejack had come to love. "Hay there, sleepy." Rainbow spoke in her usual, confident tone. "What took ya so lo-"

"Rainbow!" Applejack shot herself at the Pegasus, throwing them both off the bed and tumbling across the ground. After several complete turns the couple found themselves sitting up, opposite each other on the cold wooden floor. "Oh, thank Celestia you're alive!"

"Actually, Applejack." Rainbow gave her a happy wink before continuing. "I hear from the others that you are the one I should be thanking."

"Uhm, yeah- well, Ah- Ah mean, Ah-" Applejack stuttered. She was too happy to speak. A red smear of blush covered AJ's cheeks, and was mirrored in Rainbow's. Unable to keep eye contact any longer Applejack gazed down at the floorboards beneath them. "Ah couldn't help mah self, Rainbow... Ah needed you."

A set of warm, cyan hoofs wrapped around Applejack's neck, pulling her in for a hug.

"I needed you too, Applejack." A tear dropped onto Applejack's cheek, but it was not her own.

"Rainbow, why are you cryin'?" Reluctantly Applejack pulled from the embrace to get a better look at her friend. Several tears streaked Rainbow's cheeks, but even more prominent was Rainbow's silly grin.

"Applejack, has Pinky Pie never told you that tears are words that ponies simply can't express?" Rainbow Dash's smile lit up the room, her giggling was music to Applejack's ears.

"She may have mentioned it, why?" Applejack couldn't help but match Rainbow's smile with her own. She could see where this was going.

"Because, silly!" Rainbow Dash closed her eyes as more tears streamed down. "There are no words left to describe you, Applejack, and what you mean to me."

Applejack's blush was beginning to feel like it would never go away. "Aweh, sugarcube... Thank you, Dashie."

Rainbow Dash's eyes bolted open, full stare at Applejack. "Wh- What did you call me?"

"Dashie." Applejack spoke confidently and swiftly continued, cutting off Rainbow's complaints. "Now Rainbow Dash, the least you could do for me is let me call you a silly nickname."

Rainbow Dash seemed to ponder this for a moment before making her reply. "Allrighty, fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Rainbow's muscles began to slack, the Pegasus leaning forward and leaning her head on Applejack's chest, soon followed by her hooves wrapping around AJ's waist. "You can call me whatever you want, Candyapple."

Applejack, bewildered by the moment of calmness took a minute to notice Rainbow's final word. "Hold on there, sugarcube! Candyapple? Really?"

"Bahahahaha!" Rainbow Dash broke out into happy laughter, leaning back to throw her arms around her ribs. "Sorry Apples, but if you're calling me Dashie, then you are going to be called Candyapple!"

"Oh, I see how it is..." Apple stared into Rainbow's dark pink eyes. "I'm glad to have you back Rainbow Dash."

"Of course you are!" Rainbow smiled, her wings buzzing to life and lifting the Pegasus from the ground. "I am pretty amazing, after all! One day I'll become the best flier in all of Equestria!" Rainbow zoomed around the room several times, doing a flip or two to emphasize her point.

Applejack had no doubt, at all, that one day Rainbow's dream would come true. Suddenly a rainbow was crashing into her, sending the two tumbling across the room once again.

"Oops, sorry Applejack!" Rainbow quickly pulled herself back into the air. "I'm still trying to get used to flying aga-"

Before Rainbow could finish Applejack had planted a kiss on the cyan ponies cheek. Suddenly Rainbow's face heated red, her wings tensing up, forcing her out of the air.

"No problem, Rainbow." Applejack offered her friend a hoof up, giggling at Rainbow's awkward predicament. She smiled warmly, and received a warm smile back. "Oh, Rainbow, do you know where Luna went off to?"

A sudden look of remembrance filled Rainbow's eyes. "Oh, stallion! I forgot, the princesses and Twilight sparkle are waiting down stairs for you! They told me to bring you when you down when you woke up!"

"I see..." Applejack pondered for a moment. After a sudden decision she moved swiftly, bumping Rainbow hard with her hip and sending the Pegasus onto Applejack's bed. Quickly she approached the comfortable bed and jumped on next to Rainbow Dash.

"Applejack, what are you doing?" Rainbow attempted to find her footing, but was stopped by a hoof on her shoulder blade, pulling the Pegasus back down. "Applejack?"

"Rainbow, listen to me." Applejack smiled at the Pegasus, eyes calm and relaxed. "Ah spent so long lookin' for ya, all Ah want is a few more minutes of you to mah self." Applejack moved closer, hugging the Pegasus tight. "Please, just for a moment, let me hold you and don't make me let go."

Rainbow needed no further persuasion. They happily fell asleep once again, delighted in each other's embrace.

As they drifted off, only one sound filled the room. The sound of two hearts beating in tome with eachother.

-Author's Note-

Hello and I hope you all enjoyed this rather small update! There will be another chapter or two tomorrow, but this story is coming close to its end! I'm sorry for all of the Celestia spelling problems in the previous chapter! I was having a bit of a war with my spell check, but I assure you all will be mended in the updated version!

-End Note-


	12. Apologies are Over Rated

FaR- Chapter Eleven

Applejack was always amazed by how quickly a scenario could change. One moment she was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a warm embrace with Rainbow Dash; what she wouldn't give to make it last just a little bit longer. Then, before she knew it, there was Pinkie Pie.

"Gooooooood mooooooorning sleepy pies!" Pinkie Pie had snuck into the room, silent as a spy, and crept her way up beside the bed. After ensuring that both Applejack and Rainbow Dash were asleep, the Pink pony struck like a lightning bolt. She yelled so loudly that both occupants of the bed were shocked up in place, manes on edge.

"Agh, Pinkie!" Rainbow was the first to react. "Where the hay did you come fro-" A flash of pink shot by Applejack, taking her off guard, and sending Rainbow once again to the cold wooden floor. For a moment Applejack was shocked, fearful that Rainbow had not yet. Axe a full recovery; the sound of Rainbow's laughter pushed away any and all worry.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow giggled and flailed in a mad attempt to dislodge the pink one from her back. "You are so random!"

"I'm just glad that your back, Dashie!" And suddenly Pinkie was dislodged, flying across the room and landing like a pillow on the bed beside Applejack. Pinkie giggled happily, and rolled away just in time to avoid Rainbow Dash plummeting into the bed where she had been.

"What'd you call me, you bug pink marshmallow?" Rainbow Dash sprung from the bed in hot pursuit of her assailant, always missing by just a hoof.

"Dashie, Dashie, Dashie!" Pinkie bounded around the room in a happy blur, somehow always staying a step ahead of the lightning fast Rainbow Dash. Applejack could have sworn that Rainbow said something about it being because she was not fully recovered yet.

Things were as they should be. Applejack sat back on her haunch for a moment, watching the sun rise on the horizon. She began to ponder the beauty of life, the never ending circle of tranquility and-

A hair brush struck Applejack in the forehead, thrown by a certain pink earth pony.

"Bwahahaha, headshot!" Rainbow laughed happily, cartwheeling through the air. "Good throw Pinkie!"

Rainbow and Pinkie Pie sat side by side on the opposite part of the room as Applejack, both receiving an evil glare from AJ. "Now Pinkie, what was that for?"

"Well, AJ." Pinkie bent her legs as if preparing to dive out of the way. "Your hair looks pretty funky this morning, so I just thought I'd- Eep!"

Pinkie dove into a dive roll just in time to dodge Applejack's pounce, which was quickly re-directed at Rainbow Dash who was laughing at Pinkie's words. Rainbow. Also got away, and soon all three were chasing around the room wildly. They jumped off walls, bounded off the bed, and occasionally used each other as pony shields. Soon enough, though, they tired out.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash had slowed to a walk, unable to keep their pace. Pinkie, however, seems to have an abundance of energy and hopped happily over the two tired ponies. They knew what had to be done. Together Rainbow and Applejack cornered the pink pony, and jumped at her together. With a loud clang and another fit of laughter the three friends found themselves laying across the wooden floor, each unable to hide their happy smiles.

"Hay, Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie, who finally seemed to have calmed down, spoke with a strange calmness. "Thank you for coming back. I missed you guys... A lot.

"There's nowhere we'd rather be... Pinkamina." Rainbow rolled quickly to the side, avoiding Pinkie's pounce.

Pinkie feigned anger, but couldn't hide her happy smile. "Bring it on, Dashie!"

It wasn't until both Pinkie and Rainbow had leapt into the air at each other that Applejack realized where she was sitting. Right between two very enthusiastic ponies. "Oh dang'it..."

With a loud thud the three ponies collided, resulting in a tight group hug. For a while they just sat there, content. Rainbow leaned in and kissed AJ on the cheek before finally speaking. "Thank you, guys. For rescuing me. Pinkie, no matter how random you are I'll always enjoy hanging out with you! And attending your parties! And Applejack?"

"Yeah, sugarcube?" AJ turned her head to face the cyan beauty, the rest of her body was too restricted to move. They locked eyes for a moment, making both blush.

"I love you."

"Well..." All three of the huddled together ponies turned at the sound of a new voice in the room. There, standing in the doorway, was Twilight sparkle. "This is awkward."

For a moment no pony spoke; Twilight happily sauntered into the room, steadily approaching Rainbow Dash. Once close enough she spoke. "Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah?"

A tear swelled in Twilight's eye. "It's good to have you back, Rainbow. I've- We've all missed you so much!"

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Rainbow began to speak but was cut off by another tackle by Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"Sugercube, listen to me." Applejack smiled broadly.

"Yeah, AJ?"

Pinkie took over for AJ. "No more apologizing!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Twilight interjected this time. "In truth, Rainbow, I'm here to apologize to you!"

Rainbow, confused out of her mind, slowly stood up. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow!" Twilight spoke, her head lowering to the ground. "I'm sorry that we ignored you, that we couldn't see that you needed us!"

"Twilight, it's-" Rainbow began advancing towards Twilight, but was cut off by the lavender pony.

"It's not okay, Rainbow! You guys, you mean the world to me! Without you, life would be so dull, so empty... Rainbow, this isn't something I can. Just look the other way on." Twilight paused for a moment, but the room was silent. No one interjected. "I don't just want to be forgiven. I want to make it up to you!"

Several tears streamed down Twilight's cheeks, but Rainbow simply smiled. "Uhm, Twilight, you helped save me. Not only did you write a spell that kept me alive, but..." Rainbow looked around the room. "Please, just listen to me for a moment, all of you."

They all nodded, agreeing to remain silent. And so Rainbow began speaking, her head low and avoiding their eyes.

"When I woke up here, after Luna casted Twilight's spell... I was horrified. The first thing that I did was get up and fly away." Applejack began to speak, but stopped herself cold, allowing Rainbow to finish. "I flew out into the orchard, but my wings hadn't recovered so I ended up crash landing into the ground below. When I looked up, princess Celestia was there, waiting for me."

Rainbow Dash was struggling to speak, as if it was something she never wanted to say, but knew she had to. "The princess, she asked me where I was going. I told her that I was leaving, running away in fear that I'd disappoint all of you again. The princess, however, told me that running away was the only thing that I could do to truly disappoint you." Twilight's horn began to glow, magically wiping tears from Rainbow's eyes. Rainbow continued. "For so long I thought that I was done for, that I had nowhere left to go. I figured I was only bringing you guys down. Then the princess reminded me of the day I first met Applejack."

Rainbow looked up, meeting Applejack's emerald eyes.

"She told me that I needed to stay, if not for me than for my friends. All along I thought I was being loyal to my heart, but I was just lying to myself. My heart wanted me to stay here, and live with all of you. My mind told me that I wasn't good enough. But so what if the Wonder Bolt's didn't accept me! Celestia told me that dreams come and go, and when the present one leaves you just gotta' make a new one.

Rainbow tried to smile, and propped herself up on all four, trying to remain proud. She slowly lifted her head as she spoke. "A new dream, that's all I needed! Celestia also told me that dreams are created around what we want most in life, and after being away from all of you for so long... Well, I've realized that I can't reach any dream without my friends!"

Rainbow smiled, and advanced towards Applejack slowly. "My new dream is to stay here with Applejack. I want to help you with the orchard, because then you'll have more time to spend with every pony else! More than anything I want all of us to remain friends, for ever."

"Rainbow..." Twilight spoke now. Rainbow had made her way beside the orange earth pony, wrapping one of her wings around Applejack's shoulders. "I may be moving away, and so may the other's but our friendship is eternal! We'll come visit often, I promise!"

Finally it was Applejack's turn to speak. "Well, Twilight, when you do come back... You know where we'll be." Applejack nuzzled Rainbow's cheek happily. "And our door'll always remain open for friends."

Happily the four friends smiled to one another.

"Oh! Dashie, Applejack, Twilight!" they all turned to Pinkie, waiting for their friend to continue. "I just remembered that I was sent up to tell Dash to tell Applejack to come down stairs when she woke up!"

At this Twilight laughed. "And I was supposed to remind you Pinkie!"

"Well, then, Ah reckon we've kept every pony waiting long enough, don't y'all think?" Applejack, no longer caring for her messy hair, made her way to her desk where her Stetson sat peacefully. After quickly adorning the hat she began to make her way for the door.

"Wait!" Rainbow called out to her friends, who all in turn faced the Pegasus. "Um, if you guys wouldn't mind, could Applejack and I talk alone for a moment?"

Quickly Twilight's face reddened. "Oh, of course! C'mon Pinkie, we need to give them some privacy!"

"Oooh," Pinkie chimed happily. "Rainbow and AJ, sitting in a tree! K-I-s-s-I-"

Pinkie was cut off by a purple hue developing around her, magically pulling Pinkie from the room, Twilight quickly following.

"Wait!" Rainbow called after them, her face hot with blush. "That's not what I-" But it was too late. The door had closed behind the fleeing ponies, and giggling erupted from the hallway. "Pinkie's never going to let us live this one down..."

"So then, Dash, what is it that you needed to talk about?" Applejack trotted over to her filly friend happily.

Rainbow steadied herself, questioning if she really wanted to say what was on her mind. After several slow breaths, she decided that she had to. "Applejack, are you sure I can stay here, with you on the orchard? I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"Uhm, Rainbow. Ah never said you could stay with me on the orchard, you just said that it was your dream to." Applejack spoke with a giggle, but after Rainbow's face twitched in fear she quickly continued. "But of course you can! Ah would love the company, and havin' a hard workin' Pegasus like you around will make my life a lot easier."

Applejack turned to make her way towards the door. As she did so she looked back over her shoulder and the bewildered Rainbow Dash. "Besides," Applejack added in. "Ah could get used to wakin' up beside the Pegasus of my dreams."

Happily the Applejack and Rainbow Dash made their way thought the hallways of the old house, every once and a while Rainbow pointing out a crack in the ceiling, or a broken support beam that she could fix up. Soon Rainbow simply decided that she would help AJ renovate the whole house, including adding on a guest bedroom for their friends to stay in when they were visiting, from Canterlot.

After finally making their way down the stairs Applejack and Rainbow entered the main room of the house, only to find... Applebloom?

"Uhm, Applebloom? Where is every pony?" Applejack approached her sister, who seemed to be designing some sort of strange contraption, with the phrase 'Cutie Mark Crusader Scuba Divers!' printed on the side. Applejack decided not to even bother asking about the strange device.

Applebloom turned, smiling happily. "Oh, there you guys are! The other's told me that they had to run, somethin' about settin' up one of Pinkie's famous parties! They left a letter for y'all on the counter."

The two filly friends, side by side made their way over to the counter. There, marked in the princess's personal seal, was a fancy looking letter. Quickly Rainbow opened it, and began reading.

_Dear: Applejack and Rainbow Dash_

_Meet us all at Rarity's boutique at sundown. Today will be, for some of your friends, their last night in Ponyville. _

-Author's Note-

Hay every pony! Thanks you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed my newest update! I just wanted you all to know that today is going to be pretty hectic for me, as I have a final exam tomorrow! Because of this I may not get another chapter uploaded today, but I promise it'll be up tomorrow! Thank you all for understanding, and I hope you all have a great day!

-Note End-


	13. A Day on the Town

FaR- Chapter Thirteen

-Author's Note-

I've made a decision. Although it is true that this story is coming to an end, (don't fret, this is not the last chapter) I have decided that if I get enough support I will continue doing fun little seasonal and holiday chapters, more for fun than for plot. There would only be like, one or so a month, but please tell me what you guys think!

-End Note-

Sundown. That gave them almost the whole day together! Turning to Rainbow Dash Applejack smiled widely.

_**A whole day alone with Rainbow. Finally.**_

"So, Applejack," Rainbow winked at the orchard pony. "We have till sundown, and... Well, that gives us some time together. Did you happen to have anything in mind for today?" Rainbow Dash tapped her hoof on the ground, contemplating the Applejack would probably never know. "The others are probably busy getting ready for tonight, so I guess it'll just be you and me today."

Applejack couldn't have been happier. Finally, after s much searching, Rainbow was back and brighter than ever. "Well, first thing's first, Rainbow! We have t' go shoppin'!"

"Haha, shopping? Really?" Rainbow's brow crooked in confusion. "That's the last thing I thought some pony like you would say! I was thinking something like adventuring through the mountains, or chores in the orchard!" Rainbow snickered lightly.

"Rainbow Dash... The party tonight."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It may be the last time we see some of our friends for a while, Rainbow." A sudden realization sparked in Rainbow's eyes.

"When you said shopping, you didn't mean for us, did you now... You meant for the others. You want to buy them parting presents." Applejack nodded happily. However. To Rainbow Dash the phrase 'Parting Presents' was poison on her lips. "Every pony really is moving on soon."

Applejack leaned forward and nuzzled fee friend's cyan cheek. "Yes, Rainbow. Things will be changing a lot around here." Leaning back AJ looked Rainbow in the eyes. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing, Dashie. It's important to remember that."

"I know, Applejack, it's just... Hard." Rainbow made her way to the door, Applejack following closely behind. As she made it to the door Rainbow turned around, smiling at Applejack. "Listen AJ, I know how excited you are to spend the day with me, but I have to go check on something really fast. I promise I won't be long!"

Applejack, stunned for just a moment, attempted to give Rainbow and understanding smile. "Ahlright,Dash. I'll wait here for you to get back, then we'll head out to Ponyville, okay?"

"Deal." And with a light peck on Applejack's cheeks Rainbow's wings unfolded, unraveling majestically. A single strong flap of the wings and rainbow darted upwards, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

_**Ah wonder where Rainbow went.**_ Applejack watched as the rainbow trail disappeared in the distance. _**She probably has a lot to do, now that she's back in Ponyville.**_

* * *

><p>Applejack sat at her window sill, gazing out over the orchard. Whenever Applejack was alone, or just needed some time to think, this was where she would be. For some reason today seemed more beautiful than any other morning Applejack had ever seen. An hour or so had passed since sunrise, and since Rainbow Dash flew away.<p>

_**Ah wonder why the world seems so bright today.**_ Applejack smiled to herself, thoughts of Rainbow Dash dancing throng her mind_**. Ah s'pose it ain't really a mystery, though. Ah'm so glad she's back.**_

The peaceful morning breeze frolicked through Applejack's freshly brushed golden-blonde mane. In the time Rainbow had been away Applejack had bathed and groomed herself, in high hopes of impressing the cyan Pegasus. A light saddle sat upon Applejack's back, in it was a large quantity of bits.

A sudden flash on the horizon revealed a beautiful trail of light. A rainbow emerged from Ponyville, disappearing as soon as it appeared. It trailed quickly across the sky, rocketing towards Sweet Apple Acres.

_**There she is!**_ Happily Applejack happily ran down through her house, bursting through the front door just as Rainbow touched down before her. "You're back!" Unable to control herself Applejack tumbled into the Pegasus, throwing them both to the ground.

"Gah! Rainbow hit the ground first, and began laughing happily. "What is it with you ponies and tackling me today!"

Flustered Applejack quickly propped herself up again, helping Rainbow to her hooves as well. "Ah'm sorry, Rainbow! Ah was just so excited!" Applejack took a step back as Rainbow brushed herself off, a huge grin crossing her face.

"No problemo, Applejack!" Rainbow shot her a happy wave of her hoof, indicating that she was fine. "Now, where were we?"

"Well sugarcube, Ah believe that we were just about to go gallivanting through Ponyville, heads held high lookin' for gifts, for our friends!" Applejack beamed with excitement. "Right?"

Applejack stared into Rainbow's captivating dark pink eyes, but Rainbow simply stared back. She make no sign as to making a response.

"Rainbow?"

Still the Pegasus simply stared, slowly walking closer to Applejack. Once only a hoof length away, she spoke. "Applejack." her voice was inquisitive and questioning.

"Y- yes Rainbow Dash?" Applejack could feel her face redden, but did not lower her gaze. Her competitive nature wouldn't allow it.

Rainbow's smile broadened. "You look beautiful! Your hair is gorgeous, Applejack!"

Stunned, it was not Applejack who had nothing to say.

"Now let's go, slowpoke! Preferably before the sun sets!" With a quick wink Rainbow Dash turned, making her way to the road that led to Ponyville. Applejack wasted no time catching up to her rainbowed friend, soon they walked side by side down the path.

A light breeze blew through the air, rustling through AJ's coat. She suddenly noticed that it was colder out than she first expected.

"Whew, a little bit chilly today, huh Rainbow?" Applejacked laughed lightly, wishing she'd bout a scarf.

"Ya think so?" Rainbow looked up towards the sky, seemingly confused. "I suppose after flying flying through the clouds for most of my life I've stopped noticing when it's really that cold out." Rainbow paused for another moment, glancing over to Applejack. "I'll tell ya what, Applejack. Let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Immediately AJ's competitive nature kicked in, excitement coursing through her. Any competition against Rainbow Dash was a competition that she had to win. "Deal! What did you have in mind?"

Rainbow began laughing loudly, music to Applejack's ears. "A race to town. If I win then you have to buy me a nice big pie from Sugarcube Corner!"

"Ah see..." Applejack smiled widely. In truth she was hoping to take Rainbow out for desert anyways, and so packed extra caps. Even if she lost the race she wouldn't really be losing anything. "And if Ah win?"

"Well," Rainbow Dash took to the air, her wings beating powerfully. "If, on the odd chance that you actually beat me to Ponyville, I'll wrap one of my wings around you to keep you warm while we shop!"

Before Rainbow had even finished her sentence Applejack was running, her legs pounding quickly down the road. 'There is no way Ah'm loosing this race!' Breathing heavily Applejack ran, not stopping for anything. At one point a crowd of pony caravan ears were making their way down the road opposite her, so she jumped clear over them. Finally, after several long minutes of full on sprinting, Applejack reached the bridge to Ponyville.

Atop the bridge sat Rainbow, smiling brightly. Reluctantly Applejack slowed to a trot, approaching the bridge. Although sad, Applejack due fully accepted defeat. "Wel done, Rainbow! looks like you're healing up rather well, eh?"

"Yeah! I feel brand new!" Rainbow jumped into the air and preformed a quick double backflip to emphasize her point. Then, after noticing Applejack's dissapointed look, dropped to the ground next to the orange pony; Rainbow's wing fell lightly across AJ's shoulders.

"Rainbow?" Applejack looked up happily, her brow crooked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Rainbow looked over to Applejack, then back to her own wing. "Oh, would ya look at that! It looks like my wing fell on you by accident!" Rainbow laughed loudly and joyfully. "I still won, though, you owe me a pie!"

Slowly the two sauntered across the bridge, both smiling brightly. The bright orange sun overhead seemed almost false, engulfing the land in light yet offering no warmth. The breeze, assaulting Rainbow's wing like a mosquito against concrete, had no chance of reaching the now warming Applejack.

Neither Pegasus nor pony spoke for some time, both content in their present state. As they traveled through Ponyville they attracted the occasional odd glance, but no when seemed to notice, or care, that two fillies were Traveling romantically together. The clouds in the sky above were more like a haze, humid and mysterious.

Finally Applejack decided to speak up. "So Rainbow, tell me something about you. That I don't know! Something strange, that I would never have guessed!"

Rainbow either hadn't heard, or was thinking up some kind of answer. Applejack continued to watch the cyan Pegasus, waiting for any kind of response. "Rainbow?" this time Rainbow nodded, indicating that she'd heard.

Finally she responded, but it was not quite what Applejack was expecting.

"Alright, Applejack! I'll tell ya something I've never told anypony else before! However..." Rainbow glanced over to Applejack, both of them continuing forward. "It's kinda personal, so you have to tell me something first."

The duo walled on for silence, before Applejack agreed to Rainbow's terms. 'Something Ah've never told any pony else before.' Applejack snickered to herself. 'When a pony prides herself on always telling the truth, finding something Ah've never told anypony is pretty difficult.'

Then a thought hit her. Harder than a fly swatted hits its prey, almost making the orange earth pony loose her footing. _**Ah can't tell her that, can I?**_

Immediately Rainbow Dash noticed Applejack's reddened cheeks, quickly using it to her advantage. "Applejack, I can tell you're thinking something! What's kickin' around in that noggin of yours?"

"Well, now this is gunna sound quite silly mind you, but..." Applejack wasn't sure if she could say it. But she had to! "There's this tree, down by Sweet Apple Acres. None of us really know how it got there, but it's grown faster, and become larger than any other tree!"

Applejack spoke, her mind revolving around the beautiful oak tree. "It ain't like the other trees, there's somethin' special about it! Ah've alway told mah self that one day Ah would sit under it with the one Ah love, and watch the sun go down."

"Whoa! That's awesome! Oh stallion, I reeeaaally hope that that somepony is me!" Rainbow spoke with a certain sparkle in her eyes. "That would be awesome!"

"Well, Rainbow, Ah'm startin' to think that it will be." Applejack nudged Rainbow with her hip, playfully pushing the Pegasus. "Then again, Ah gotta make sure that whoever it is loyal, and a great flier! And they absolutely have to have a rainbow mane!"

Laughing loudly Rainbow tightened her wing around AJ's shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, I get it! No, more running away from me!" Rainbow had a kind of hop to her step, like she hadn't been this happy in a long time. "Ugh, I guess that makes it my turn, huh?"

"Eeyup!" Applejack was pleased with her monotonous impression of her older brother.

"Fine, I suppose a deals a deal!" Rainbow paused for a moment, looking around. "Oh, wait, we're here!" the duo stood in the centre of Ponyville's shopping district. All around them ponies ran this way and that; they carried groceries, treats and presents oh my! The sun had only inched towards the sky above them, indicating that it was still fairly early in the morning.

Rainbow Dash spoke happily, almost overjoyed to change the subject. "Well how ,bout this. Let's try to get a bit of shopping done before we become too hungry, and I can tell you my little secret over some pie around lunch time!"

Applejack considered this for a moment. Was Rainbow hiding something? Either way the Pegasus had a point. They were here, after all, for their friends!

"Alright, Rainbow!" Applejack slipped out from the Pegasus's wing, Immediately regretting it as the cold bit into her coat. "But you should know that Ah have a splendid memory!"

With that the work horse trotted away towards the nearest building, a very nervous Rainbow Dash following close behind.

* * *

><p>By mid-day the sun's warmth had finally powered through the thin cloud cover, spreading it's warmth across the land. Applejack and Rainbow, now almost complete their shopping, sat side across each other at a small bistro.<p>

Already having made their orders and receiving refreshments the two sat, content in each other's company.

"And then, when Ah finally made it to Appleoosa, guess who was there to meet me at the train station! Besides Braeburn, Ah mean." Applejack took a refreshing sip of her water.

"Uhm..." Rainbow tapped a hood against her chin thoughtfully. "Was it Little Strongheart?"

Applejack giggled lightly, making a quick comment about how the female buffalo wasn't so little anymore. "Nope. Pinkie Pie. Somehow her hot air balloon beat the train there!"

Rainbow Dash was stunned a very confused expression inching across her face. "But- that's not- What? I will never understand that filly..."

A waiter pony approached their table, dropping off two of the bistro's special poppy seed sandwiches before the friends. "Bon appetite, madams." And with that he was gone.

"Alright, so, let's go over what we've gotten so far!" Rainbow took a large, fulfilling bite from the sandwich before her. "We've got a gift for Pinkie, Twilight, and Luna, right?"

"Right!" Applejack, following Rainbow's lead, swallowed a delicious piece,of her own food. "Pinkie got a ten in one musical instrument collection. Ah still don't understand how they fit all o' those instruments into one little box."

"And for Twilight we got the special collectors addition of 'magic today' specially signed by a famous unicorn!" Rainbow smiled. "I have no idea who the guy is, but Twilight is bound to know."

"And then there's Luna's gift." Applejack laughed to herself. "We're darn lucky we found that thing when we did! Ah've never even heard on a moon dog, but I'm sure Luna will love him!"

They both took several more bites of their food, happily bathing in the sunlight. Rainbow, however, had something else on her mind. Applejack hadn't brought up their conversation from earlier yet. Maybe she'd forgotten? Rainbow sure hoped so.

"That was delicious!" Applejack sat back as she swallowed the last bite of the poppy seed sandwich. "But... Ah feel like Ah'm forgetting somethin'..."

"You are?" Rainbow could feel her stomach turning. She'd promised herself that if Applejack brought it up Rainbow would tell the pony her darkest secret. She would keep true to that promise, but hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Of course! Ah'm surprised you've forgotten!" Applejack smiled warmly at Rainbow Dash. "C'mon Dashie, if ya think 'bout it, Ah'm sure you'll remember!"

The air was silent between them for a moment, the previously loud voices of the bistro seemingly gone. Rainbow didn't know what to do. "I- Uh-"

"Ah owe you a pie, you silly filly!"

Again, silence.

"What?" Rainbow was momentarily confused, but quickly remembered their bet from that morning. "Oh, yeah! The pie!"

After dropping several bits onto the counter Applejack rose from her seat, stretching her lazy muscles. "C'mon, Rainbow! Every pony knows that the best pies in Ponyville come from Sweet Apple Acres, but due to our tight schedule you'll have to settle for the Sugarcube Corner."

With a quick wink Applejack turned, and over her shoulder shouted a quick, "Race ya there!" before taking off happily down the street.

She'd forgotten. After taking a deep, relaxing breath in Rainbow took off after the pony. Hopefully she wouldn't remember anytime soon.

-Author's Note-

Hay all! Hope y'all enjoyed this nice, calm chapter! Can't wait to hear back from you all! Also, please get back to me on the whole 'seasonal, and special occasion' chapters once the story is over. I'd like to hear all of your opinions!

-End Note-


	14. Secrets Unfolding

FaR- Chapter Fourteen

-Author's Note-

Hay, all! I'm going to quickly apologize in advance! Between my exam this morning, and studying for my exam tomorrow I didn't have much time to write! However, I wanted to get something out to you guys tonight! I apologize for the cliff hanger ending, but this was originally supposed to be only half the chapter!

-End Note-

Rarity's boutique how'd never been so... Bright before. Pinkie really had gone all out. Streamers hung from every corner, banners of every color shooting this way and that. The thing that worried Applejack the most, however, was how excited Pinkie was. On their way to the party Rainbow and Applejack just so happened to run into the pink pony, who was bounding up and down with excitement.

"Why so keen, Pinkie?" Rainbow laughed as she watched her friend hopping down the road towards the carousel boutique. "I mean, you're like twenty percent more excited than I've ever seen you before!"

"Oh, Dashie! I can't just tell you and ruin the surprise!" Pinkie really was more excited than ever before. She had something planned, and it was worrying Applejack. "Let's just say that tonight Twilight's time in Ponyville will end with a bang!"

Pinkie didn't notice the horrified expressions from Rainbow Dash or Applejack. Leaning in close to Applejack and whispering, to ensure that Pinkie couldn't hear, Rainbow spoke.

"I told you she's a spy! All along she's just been waiting for the right moment to blow us up!"

"Oh, shush!" Applejack smiled back at her cyan friend. "Pinkie helped me save you, remember!"

"Yeah..." Rainbow returned her gaze to the super excited pony that was now several pony lengths ahead on the road. "So she can blow me up herself!"

Applejack couldn't help bursting out in laughter. "Now Rainbow, you're just being a silly filly! Pinkie Pie is not goin' to blow us up!" Applejack smiled warmly at the Pegasus she loved. "Is there any way Ah can convince you of that?"

"Well..." Rainbow turned inched closer to Applejack, their faces growing closer until AJ could feel Rainbow's breath on her lips. "I suppose there is one way that you could calm me down."

Slowly Rainbow grew closer, and closer, and then... Suddenly Pinkie Pie was there.

"Hay, fillies!" Pinkie sat beside the couple, scaring them into screaming loudly. Rainbow quickly pulled away from the pink pony, jumping into the air.

_**Ugh, c'mon Pinkie! Ah was so close!**_

"C'mon, fillies, we're gunna be late!." Pinky smiled brightly before once again jumping down the road. AJ looked up at Rainbow, hovering in the air above. Rainbow's cyan cheeks had become a sea of red, her eyes wide and attentive.

Quietly and softly Applejack leaned up, kissed the Pegasus on the cheek, and turned to follow Pinkie. "Let's go, Dashie!" Applejack called back to her friend. "You can have me all to yourself tomorrow!"

Motivated by AJ's words the Pegasus quickly caught up, dropping to the ground beside her; Rainbow's wing fell gingerly over Applejack's shoulders. "All right, fine, but if we get blown up I won't let you forget it!"

The three friends continued on their way down the road. Above them the sky split into twilight, an epic duel between light and dark. There was a strange surreal atmosphere to Ponyville, as if for the first time in a thousand years the world was at peace with itself.

A light breeze carried with it a sugary smell from Sugarcube Corner that wafted throughout the town. Sweet melodies sung out from the birds that sat in trees here and there, and the occasional squirrel would dart across the path before them. The world was at peace, and Applejack couldn't help but feel like here, under Rainbow's wing, there was not a worry left on all of Equestria. Dash felt otherwise.

Rainbow kept her eyes to the sky, dreaming of some far off place that Applejack knew not about. Dreams of fire, and screaming. Of sadness, and an abundance of tears. A world she hoped Applejack would never know of.

"So Rainbow," Applejack's voice pulled Rainbow from her daydreams, and back to the beautiful world around her. Applejack looked over to the Pegasus, her smile quickly fading. "Rainbow, are you cryin'? What's wrong, Sugarcube?"

Rainbow hadn't noticed the tears swelling in her eyes, and quickly made an excuse. "I'm just happy to be back! I'd forgotten how beautiful Ponyville was at sundown."

Content with Rainbow's answer Applejack kept walking. If they thought the boutique was bright minutes ago, when they had only seen it in the distance, they were flabbergasted by the building up close. The couple could hardly recognize the building, Pinkie's personal flare ever so present. For the celebration at hoof, though, it was perfect.

The door to the boutique slid open easily, revealing a room worthy of the princesses! The decorations divine, the food that sat on a tale parallel to the far wall ranged from every treat a to z, and some that the ponies didn't know the names of. In the room sat all of Applejack's closest friends, all busy having fun and hanging each other. Not only were the main six present, but both of the royal princesses as well.

On the wall opposite the entrance a booth was set up, where none other than the famous DJ Pon3 sat, spinning vinyl records. Beside her were several other musicians setting up, one of which AJ recognized as Octavia.

"Whoa." Rainbow, eyes wide, ran into the boutique first, greeting her long missed friends. Applejack simply stood in the doorway, stunned. Music poured from the boutique and out into the streets of Ponyville where the last streams of sunlight were withering away.

'This is amazing.' Applejack took several steps into the building, the doors swinging shut behind her. For a moment she simply stared, but as the music made its way into AJ's ears her heart soon started beating in time with the others.

"Rainbow, darling!" Rarity called over the music, tackling Rainbow Dash to the ground excitedly. Quickly Fluttershy joined in, taking Rainbow down again before the Pegasus could get up. Twilight was helping Pinkie put up even more sparkling streamers, because to Pinkie more was never enough.

As Twilight worked Pinkie sneakily made her way to the food table, diving head first into a large cake. Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria, sat beside Twilight, happily watching her student work. Applejack couldn't remember the last time they were all together, and her eyes watered with happiness.

"Applejack!" Fluttershy flew over to the tears pony, wrapping a warm embrace around her. "I'm so very glad that you are back! I was worried when I heard that you were going after Rainbow!" Fluttershy's voice was calm, and inviting. Letting AJ go the yellow Pegasus began to speak again. "There's an amazing treat that the Cake's cooked for us over on the table! You should come have some with me! Uhm, you know... If you'd like."

"I'd love too, Fluttershy." Happily Applejack trotted alongside Fluttershy towards the table. "So Fluttershy, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, well," Fluttershy smiled shyly as she spoke. "I don't want to brag, or anything, but watch this!" Gracefully Fluttershy arched her Bach while mid-air, doing a backflip in place. "I'm learning to fly a lot better now! I'm becoming quite good!" Fluttershy's face beamed with excitement.

"That's great, Fluttershy! Amazing, even!" AJ gave the Pegasus a pat on she back.

"Well, I don't know about amazing..." Fluttershy smiled happily, despite her embarrassment. "But, if you say so!"

Before the two was a table, on it an abundance of sugary treats ranging from every color imaginable. "Whoa," Applejack spoke in awe as she looked down at the assortment. "These treats look amazin'! There are so many!"

As Applejack's eyes darted back and forth across the table she failed to notice the pink pony approaching behind her.

"Hay, AJ!" Pinkie spoke loudly, scarring the orange earth pony." Have you tried the cupcakes yet? They're to die for!"

Applejack turned, took one look at Pinkie's strangely happy expression, and decided she'd pass on the cupcakes for now. "Thank y'all for the offer, but I'ma go check what the others are up to!" Applejack feigned a quick laugh and trotted away. After knowing Pinkie for so long AJ knew that it was probably a prank of some kind.

Applejack looked around the room several times, scanning this way and that, but she quickly noticed a lacking of a certain rainbow and cyan Pegasus. Confusedly AJ made her way over to Twilight, where Rarity, Luna and her looked like they were planning something.

"Hay fillies, what're y'all up to?" Applejack was surprised by their sudden, scared reaction. Whatever they were working on was quickly hidden as the unicorns turned in spot. However, the moment they saw Applejack they all relaxed, laughing at their own anxiety.

"Oh, hay Applejack!" Twilight shot her a bright smile, and then turned back to whatever she was working on. "We thought that you were Princess Celestia! Stallion, that wouldn't have ended well!"

Applejack processed this for a moment, watching as all three unicorns continued to whisper and scheme. "Uhm, guys?"

"Yes, Applejack?"

"What are ya doin'?"

Luna laughed evilly before answering. We're planning on pulling a prank on Celestia. We can't tell you all the details, but it'll have something to do with a certain blue flower that enjoys prancing ponies."

"Oh, Ah see!" Applejack shivered as she remembered the time she encountered the evil flower. "Uhm, speakin' of the princess, where is she?"

"Upstairs, talkin' to Rainbow Dash, out on the balcony I think!" Twilight spoke without turning from their strange planning. "She looked pretty down, maybe you should go check it out?"

_**Go check it out Ah shall...**_ Applejack made her way towards the staircase of the Carousel Boutique, overhearing something about tricking Celestia into eating the blue flower. _**Ah hope Rainbow is all right.**_

Slowly Applejack slipped up the staircase, immediately noticing the lack of decorations. This part of the house was not intended for the party. As she made her way up past the second story, and to the wooden door that led to the balcony she began hearing voices. Crying?

It was muffled, the door cutting out much of the sound, but through pressing her ear up against the door Applejack could just make out whispers of sounds. Although the occasional word would pop up here and there, for the most part Rainbow was simply crying loudly. Applejack's heart felt like a rock in her chest. After several minutes of this Celestia's voice cut in.

"Rainbow, listen to me! It was not your fault!" Her voice was full of remorse, and understanding. It felt warm, comforting, not like the cold wood pressed against AJ's ear. "You have to let it go, Rainbow, or else it will haunt you forever!"

After another long pause filled with stifled crying, Rainbow finally seemed co be calming down. "I know that, princess." Rainbow giggled lightly, as if she could tell how pathetic she sounded. "What I'm worried about is Applejack understanding!"

Another pause as Rainbow gathered her words. "I love her too much to just scare her away."

_**Ah would never-**_

"Rainbow!" Celestia, for the first time in Applejack's life, sounded mad, or disappointed? "If she loves you than you will understand! You have to tell her, or else you two will never be able to truly be together. There will always be discontent."

There was silence for a moment. Then, after waiting anxiously for something to happen, Applejack heard Rainbow once again.

"Okay." Rainbow sounded defeated. "I can do this. For Applejack."

"Good." Celestia sounded pleased. Suddenly a magical light wrapped around Applejack, and before she knew what was going on she no longer had control of her body. "Luckily for you, Rainbow, you won't have to explain too much, as she already knows that you have a secret to tell."

"What?" Rainbow spoke, flabbergasted, as the glow around Applejack slowly pushed open the door separating her from the ongoing conversation. As soon as it opened Rainbow turned to the sound.

Rainbow's eyes were red. Not the kind of red that comes from crying over a spilt glass of milk, or even over a broken bone; it was the kind of red only created by years and years of pent up pain. The Pegasus's herself shook violently in spot, her legs buckled under her. Rainbow looked like a mess, more hurt than any pony Applejack had ever seen before.

Slowly the glow around Applejack faded, and before her hooves touched ground she was sprinting towards the cyan Pegasus.

_**No matter what happens. No matter what she says.**_ Applejack's eyes watered at the sight of her beloved Rainbow Dash. Finally closing the distance between them, Applejack launched herself onto the Pegasus's, arms wrapping tight around Rainbow's shoulder. _** I will never let Rainbow cry like this again.**_

-Author's Note-

Sorry again every pony! I'll try to update as soon as I can tomorrow, but with all of these exams I'm stressed like never before! I'm surprised I even squeezed in time to write this today!

-End Note-


	15. Pinkie's Surprise

FaR- Chapter Fifteen

Applejack's hooves held tight around Rainbow Dash. In her grasp the Pegasus shook spastically, like a small foal having a temper tantrum. The sky above them was a pitch black veil of shadows, stars dotting the sky like small pinpricks emanating light from heaven. The night breeze was chilly, and had a light nip to it, but it did not distract the orange earth pony at all. All of her attention was focused on the cyan Pegasus in her grasp.

"Rainbow, Ah'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard that somethin' was wrong... And Ah was worried about you!" Applejack hugged Rainbow tight for another few seconds before loosening; backing away to see Rainbow eye to eye yet still keeping a hold around the Pegasus's neck. "I don't want ta lose ya again, Dash!"

For a moment Rainbow was silent, tears still streaking from her dark pink, reddened eyes. In the chilly night air the tears solidified on Rainbow Dash's cheeks; small streams of ice. Her Rainbow mane, not long ago combed neatly for the party, was now a mess of color. To Applejack's surprise, rainbow began laughing lightly, mixed with crying.

Applejack knew that kind of laugh. It was the tearful laugh of some pony realizing a mistake, taking pity on themselves. Being able to put the past behind you, and while still feeling depressed being able to laugh at what it was that made you sad.

"Oh Applejack..." Rainbow met AJ's gaze with a guilty smile. "How could I have ever doubted you."

"It happens to the best of us, Sugarcube!" Applejack smiled as well; glad to see that Rainbow was cheering up. With a quick wink the orange pony added, "Even the best of the best, like you!"

"Pfft! Best of the best? Look at me' Applejack!" Rainbow stood, breaking away from AJ's grasp and preformed a quick walk around circle. Rainbow still hadn't recovered to her full strength after the mishap in the desert. Here and there a rib could still be seen through her skinny, malnourished chest. As she walked her legs shook slightly, a shake that had not gone away since she'd woken in Applejack's farmhouse. It was true, Rainbow wasn't who she used to be. She was but a shell of a legendary flier, a skeleton wearing Rainbow's skin as sleeves. "I'm not who I used to be!"

Applejack didn't see it the same way Dash did. "You, Rainbow Dash, surpassed death itself! Ever since you dropped on me from the sky, oh so many years ago, you have been the strongest, toughest Pegasus Ah've ever met!" Applejack approached Rainbow, her tone rising to show the strength of her opinion. "If Ah'd been the one t' go through what you've gone through, Dash... Well, Ah wouldn't 'ave made it! Ah don't know of any pony else would have!"

Applejack paused for a moment to catch her breath, and give Dash a moment to cut in. When the Pegasus didn't, AJ continued. "There is no pony in the world like you, Rainbow Dash! Ah love you! The one, the only Rainbow Dash!" After another deep breath Applejack calmed down, noticing that Celestia had snuck away some time ago. "Rainbow, no matter what it is that you gotta tell me, sweetie, Ah'm here for you!"

As if to push her point further Applejack leaned closer, giving Rainbow a quick peck on the cheek. Then, she leaned back on her haunches, watching the Rainbow Pegasus.

A moment passed, and both counts sense the tension in the air.

_**Ah have to find a way to calm Dashie down...**_ Applejack thought deeply as she watched the frightened pink orbs that watched back at her. Finally a thought came to the pony.

"Hay, Rainbow?" Applejack spoke quietly, trying not to frighten the timid Pegasus. How she was now anything could set Rainbow off. Applejack had to be careful, prove to Rainbow that she was only there to help. As the night breeze blew through Applejack's coat she shivered in response. "Ah'm cold. Will ya please come sit with me?"

It worked. In the blink of an eye Rainbow was beside Applejack, a strong wing wrapped around AJ's shoulders. So often Rainbow pushed herself past her own limit, not caring for her own health. However Rainbow would give her world to keep Applejack safe, even if it was only safe from a mild chill.

Using this to her advantage Applejack leaned into Rainbow's chest, listening Ito the Pegasus's heartbeat. Her heart beat like a foal playing a drum set for the first time, rapid and often offbeat. Although she couldn't see it Applejack knew that Rainbow's cheeks had reddened.

"Thank you, Rainbow." The orange pony sat silently. After so many years taking care of Applebloom, in place of her mother, Applejack had come to learn that in times of stress it was best to take a step back and relax for a moment; give Rainbow time to come to Applejack.

Several minutes passed, with each Rainbow's heart calmed. The Pegasus's once erratic breathing had become warm, consistent breaths against the crown of Applejack's head. "Hay, Applejack? Look, I have something that I need to tell you."

Applejack had succeeded. She lay relaxed, eyes closed, taking comfort in Rainbow's warmth. "Oh course, darlin'. What's on your mind?"

"It's about my past."

_**Rainbow's past!**_ Applejack's mind buzzed, but she did her best not to show it._** Rainbow never talks about her past.**_

"Go on."

"A long time ago, Applejack, I ran away. From my home, from my life, from everything I had ever known!" Somehow Applejack had shifted the way she sat subconsciously; she now sat on her haunch, her back against Rainbow's chest. Both of Rainbow's wings wrapped around them like a cocoon. "Do you remember that day."

"Like the back of ma' hoof. It was mid-Autumn, and the golden leaves covered the ground. If not for those leaves then Ah mighta' gotten hurt when a certain rainbow crashed into me!"

"Did I ever tell you why I ran away?"

"No." Applejack thought to herself. If she wanted Rainbow to be honest, then she had to be as well. "But Gilda told me about your parents passing away..."

The air was silent for only a split second, but in that time the atmosphere had changed. "Passed away?" Rainbow spoke as if she'd never heard anything crazier.

Applejack immediately felt Dash's confusion. "Well, yeah, Gilda said that's why you ran away."

"Well, she fooled you pretty good, then." Rainbow laughed lightly. "No, I don't think they could ever pass away, at least not with me knowing it."

_**...What.**_

"Applejack, Gilda never met my parents. No pony did. Not even me. That is, until the day I left."

Applejack did not see this one coming. For some time Applejack was not sure she'd heard right, but somewhere in the deep of her mind she knew that she had. With Rainbow sitting behind her Applejack could see the vast starry sky above her; she knew that not even the heavens could quench her confusion at that moment. Applejack's silence served as Rainbow's invitation to continue.

"When I was born I was left on a Cloud outside Cloudsdale. I was found by a Cloudsdalian family, taken in and cared for. However, they never went out of their way to make me believe that I was theirs. I, and every pony else, knew that I was different from the day school began."

"Different?"

"Yeah. Within the first week I could keep up with the instructor, the following week I could outrun him. I was scared, though. I didn't want to show off, so I began to sabotage myself. I'd feign crashes, and go slower than I really could. That's where the name Rainbow Crash came from"

Applejack didn't know what to say. She was too interested in Rainbow's story to intervene. So, after another long silence, Rainbow continued.

"Then, one day when I was home, the Pegasus who had cared for me found me in my room. They told me that my parent had showed up, looking for me. But... They had a strange look in their eyes, like they were scared of me." Rainbow's wings tightened around Applejack. "So I finally got to meet my parents, or rather my parent."

Rainbow paused again, but this time it was as if she was afraid to continue. Applejack gave her a quick nudge before speaking. "Don't worry, Rainbow. Ah'm here, and Ah'm stayin here. Please, go on?"

Another slow moment, and Rainbow continued. "In the doorway stood the princess, Celestia. I was told that I was an accident of sort. Something to do with her magical powers mixing with a rainbow."

_**But... That can't be possible.**_ Applejack struggled to escape Rainbow's grasp so that she could turn, and see distant eyed Pegasus. Her eyes were full of truth.

"She told me that I was a phenomenon of nature, that I shouldn't exist. But she gave me a choice. If I left Cloudsdale that night then she would give me a chance to live, and be free in an environment that I could continue to grow. Of course I took it, and with that I was thrown off of Cloudsdale. I was allowed to return, to attend the tournaments, but other than that I was to live in Ponyville."

"Rainbow," Applejack smiled at her friend. "That's incredible! You are even more amazin' than Ah imagined!"

Rainbow leaned back, confused. "But... You're not afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you?" Applejack laughed lightly, shivering in the cold night. "Rainbow, Ah love you!"

"But Applejack." The cyan Pegasus looked confused, bewildered, discombobulated. "I'm not normal! I'm a Pegasus born of magic!"

"In all fairness, Rainbow Dash." Applejack leaned in towards Rainbow, their lips meeting for the first time. The moment they touched Applejack was already pulling away, laughing at the redness of Rainbow's face. "You've always been pretty different."

It took all of three seconds for Applejack's words to sink in, and the moment they did Rainbow was already tackling Applejack onto the ground in a fierce embrace. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Applejack returned the embrace, but quickly changed the subject. "Now, Rainbow, if Ah'm not mistaken we have quite a lot of time to get t' know each other. The ponies downstairs, however-"

Rainbow Dash shot to her hooves, sudden realization kicking in.

"Go ahead, Rainbow. Ah'll be down in a minute."

With a quick peck on the cheek and a muffled thank you Rainbow was gone, dashing down the staircase into the Carousel Boutique. Applejack sat alone, looking up at the stars.

"Applejack." the voice was soft, and friendly. Quickly AJ turned to the side, revealing princess Celestia sitting next to her. "Thank you, Applejack."

"For what, princess?"

"For saving my Rainbow Dash. Ever since that day in Cloudsdale Rainbow has feared me. If I was the one to save her in the desert she would have never forgiven me. Not only that, but because of you my sister is stronger than ever! She's inspired by you." Celestia looked away from the stars above them, meeting Applejack's gaze. "Applejack, you are an amazing pony. I hope you never forget that."

Suddenly the door that led to the Carousel Boutique exploded open, all of the ponies within running out in a heated stampede. Rainbow, the third out the door, flew immediately between Applejack and Celestia, a cyan wing dropping around Applejack's shoulders.

"What's goin' on, Rainbow?" As Applejack spoke each of the friends found a spot on the roof, their eyes craning up into the sky over Ponyville.

"Look up!" Pegasus practically screamed the words, and immediately Applejack and Celestia did so. Applejack, however, couldn't help but notice Twilight Sparkle nestling under princess Celestia's wings, or Fluttershy's eyes sparkling with excitement. Princess Luna was jumping up and down alongside Pinkie, as if this was the greates moment of their lives. Rarity, who was usually calm and tranquil, was giddy like a school filly waiting for her crush to ask her out.

_**What in Ponyville could possibly-?**_

And then it happened. High above, in the night sky an explosion of color erupted, shooting off streams of red in every direction. Several seconds after the color appeared a loud booming thundered through their ears. Another explosion, followed by another thunderous roar. Soon the colors and explosions filled the sky!

"Fireworks!" Applejack's eyes were filled with joy. These weren't just any fireworks, though. These fireworks were for her, for Rainbow Dash and Rarity. For Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. The fireworks filled the sky like friendship filled their hearts.

Several more fireworks filled the sky, and then they stopped.

"Pinkie Pie, that was amazi-" Fluttershy was cut off mid-sentence by none other than the pony she spoke to.

"Wait! Look up! It's not over yet!"

All eyes shot to the sky as six more explosions went off in unison.

One shot off lavender streams of light in every direction, sparkling in the night.

Another was bright pink, its streams of light swirling in random directions.

One was a soft yellow, gracefully filing the sky with its light.

Then there was Rarity's, brightly shining white with a variety of small speaks of color thrown in.

Rainbow gawked as one of the fireworks flashed off in a rainbow of color, shooting across the sky at an amazing velocity.

Finally one of the fireworks was the same color as the red delicious apples, lined with golden-brown streams of light.

Just as the six fireworks began to fade one final firework erupted. It exploded right in the centre of where the other six had been, vibrant and unforgettable in the night sky. A gigantic, luminescent red heart. They all watched, speechless, all of Ponyville illuminated in the bright light. Their stares continued until the heart faded from the sky.

Applejack turned to see seven sets of watery eyes, each matching her own. This was really it. Their last night together in Ponyville. Things were about to change, a lot! Who knew when the next time they'd all be together again would be.

"Well, every pony..." Pinkie giggled as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "This was my parting gift for you guys, I hope you liked it!"

"It was beautiful, darling!" Rarity smiled happily as she approached the door to her own house. "Now, if I'm not mistaken Twilight and I don't have to leave Ponyville till morning. I say we make the best of tonight! After all, Pinkie did go through quite some trouble to put together an amazing party for us!"

No pony disagreed, and soon every pony was making their way away from the frigid air. Applejack was the last to leave. Even after all the others had gone inside she sat on the roof, looking up at the stars. The last little while had been rough, and with her friends gone it was bound to get rougher. However, as long as rainbow stayed by her side-

"Hay, AJ?" Rainbow's voice called from the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

Turning slowly, Applejack smiled widely to her new filly friend. Everything was going to be fine. Great, even.

-Author's Note-

Hay all! Sorry for another late update! Life is pretty busy right now XD anyways; there is still one more chapter to come! I can't wait to hear what you all think about today's chapter, and I look forward to pulling this story to a close! Thank you, all of you, for reading, and following with me through my imagination!

-End Note-


	16. Finale

FaR- Finale

-Author's Note-

Hay guys, sorry it's so late, but here it is! The last chapter.

-End Note-

Applejack sat within the embrace of Rainbow's wing, under the largest tree in all of Sweet Apple Acres. The sun was just peaking over the horizon; in the distance, still vaguely viable, was a Pegasus drawn chariot. On that chariot, along with princess Celestia, was Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Fluttershy.

"It's so strange, watchin' em go." Applejack's voice was soft, mournful. It was the first thing either pony had spoken since the chariot left several minutes ago. "For the longest time Ah thought we'd all be together, here in Ponyville, together forever."

The leafs above the couple's heads whistled as the morning breeze danced through them. Applejack warmly snuggled closer into Rainbow's side.

'So many things are going to change around Ponyville soon.' Applejack looked up to meet Rainbow's loving eyes. 'But Ah know it'll be alright, so long as Ah've got Rainbow by mah side.'

Rainbow didn't speak, but instead returned her eyes to the sky before them, tracing along with the chariot's movements. More so than for any other pony Rainbow was affected by the changes. Rainbow's life had always been about living to the limit, pushing farther each and every day to impress not only herself, but those around her. Rainbow had always treasured time with her friends above all else, and now three of said friends were gone.

"Rainbow Dash, are you alright?"

As the chariot finally disappeared in the distance Rainbow Dash turned to AJ, her eyes red. Streams of tears ran down Rainbow Dash's cheek, the Pegasus herself was shaking uncontrollably.

"They're gone, AJ."

Applejack smiled sweetly, and leaned up to kiss Rainbow on the cheek. "No they're not, darlin'. They're just a little bit farther away. The best thing about a strong friendship, though, is that no matter how far away they are our bond will never be stretched." Applejack leaned away, snuggling back into Rainbow's mane. "An' the next time we all see each other it will be as if nothin' ever changed."

Dash continued to weep silently. She understood, and believed Applejack's words, but that didn't make saying goodbye any easier.

"Besides, we have a new friendship to build."

"What?" Rainbow sounded shocked, as if she'd just mean told the sun exploded. "No pony can replace Twilight's knowledge and advice, or Rarity's generosity, or Fluttershy's infinite kindness!"

"They can never be replaced, Rainbow, but that doesn't mean that we can't makes new friend!" The sun was now visible on the horizon, in all of its glory. The grass was a sea of luminescent green, the sky a blanket of teal. The world seemed livelier than it had in weeks. Some distance down the path the sound of hooves on gravel was growing closer.

"Who are you talking about, Applejack?" Rainbow turned towards the sound, but it was camouflaged behind the trees.

Then a voice, sweet and soft, emerged from the detection of the walking. "Hello? Are you guys out here?" Rainbow recognized the voice, but was to stunned to respond. It wasn't possible. She had gone to Canterlot with the others, hadn't she? "Hello?" It called again.

As the voice called out the second time the pony that created it popped out from behind the trees, and into plain sight of the couple. Applejack smiled brightly, escaping Rainbow's grasp to move forward and meet the new friend. Rainbow simply stared. The pony's mane was as deep as the night sky itself; her mane a soft, gentle blue. Her eyes were the same emerald green as Applejack's own.

Rainbow finally gathered herself enough to speak. "P-princess Luna?"

The princess smiled warmly at Rainbow, a genuine loving smile. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, Rainbow Dash. I am so glad that I will be able to spend time with you, and get to know you better."

"But, why aren't you going back to Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash stood, approaching the princess. She tried to play it cool, stay cam, but her eyes were sparkling with excitement. A new friend was exactly what Rainbow needed. "Don't you have royal duties to attend to?"

"Well, kind of, I guess." Luna kept her smile. "For so long my older sister would not allow me to help her, she would take the burden of Equestria all on herself. Now, however, she is giving me control over Ponyville, to prove to her that I have what it takes to take care of my ponies."

Applejack once again found Rainbow Dash beside her. Recently AJ had noticed that whenever she would walk away, or moved somewhere else, soon enough Rainbow would be beside her again. She giggled lightly at the thought. It was as if Rainbow didn't even notice, like it had become a habit.

Rainbow spoke excitedly, no longer able to feign disinterest. "That's amazing! So can we, like, hang out and stuff?"

"Now Rainbow, you have to remember why the princess is here!" Applejack nudged Rainbow's side to get her attention. "Her job is to watch over all of Ponyville, not just-"

Before Applejack could finish she was cut off by a certain rebellious princess. "Actually, Applejack, although I am here to watch over all of Ponyville, my sister gave me a second, even more important task!"

"Oh?" Applejack eyed Luna suspiciously, but somewhere deep down the orange pony already knew what that task was. "And what is that?"

Rainbow was practically shaking I'm anticipation. It warmed Applejack's heart to see the Pegasus happy. Although many friends had left, to pursue their dreams, Rainbow was finally realizing her own.

"My task, which my sister states is the most important of all, is to Study..."

Luna paused for a moment, snickering lightly to herself. "The magic of friendship."

The End.

-Author's Note-

Short but sweet. To be honest this is not how I originally planned on ending this piece of writing, but I had to change the original ending because... 'Drumroll' ...I may be writing a sequel series. I don't mean just the special holiday chapters, focused around Applejack and Rainbow Dash. (Which I will also be doing.) I mean another short series based around Luna's adventures in Ponyville! Please get back to me on if ya think that's a good idea!

Thank you all for your support through this piece, it means so much to me! I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it, and I can't wait to hear whatchia think! Please keep in mind that I will soon be editing, and re-vamping the entire story! All of your criticism and critique will be taken into careful consideration, so any more is greatly appreciated!

Thank you.

-End Note-


End file.
